Reality Check
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Alice Abernathy is a star on one of Nevada's reality shows. What happens when Alice meets Claire Redfield, a fan of the show who has a thing for Alice? Will Sarah mess things up for the women or join Jill and others to bring them together? Or will things fall apart before they can be together? Rated M, for language. This is slightly AU, with OC, and mostly has RE characters
1. Chapter 1

Heyo.

Ok I am posting despite my current involvement with my first story. However, this is my guilty pleasure story and I will update if more than 4 people like it. That is for several reasons not just the greedy need for reviews.

I was thinking, while watching TV no less, and realized that there is no RE story that involves reality show theme. Therefore I am writing one. And if there is one then someone point it out ASAP. I just don't want to look like a clueless ass, if I haven't already that is.

Ok let's do this thang.

Disclaimer: Yeah that's right I don't fucking own Resident Evil. That doesn't mean rub it in either ok?

* * *

Chapter 1

Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads

Why the hell does the sun have to rise so early? Why can't it rise when everyone is ready to face the day?

Claire Redfield didn't have a clue as to what the answer might be, or even the proper guess. But she did know one thing.

It was too early to wake up.

Her 95% sheer curtains did nothing to protect her from the suns bright rays; forcing the redhead to bury her head under the covers. Claire didn't care if she and her friend would be late for work, just as long as she got her sleep. Little did she know; her friend was making her way towards the bedroom with news.

"Claire Bear!" Jill yelled as she ran into her friend's bedroom

Claire groaned in response. The raven haired woman glared at the blanket covered redhead before jumping on top of Claire.

"Goddamn it Jill!" Claire shouted

Jill Valentine was her lifelong friend and middle school ex-girlfriend, recently turned into a soon to be sister-in-law. The S.T.A.R.S agent turned RC detective had the keys to Claire's apartment and always came over when she felt like it. Being the lone adult, Claire welcomed it with open arms.

"Get up!" Jill demanded, backing off her friend

With the weight of her friend freed from her body, Claire shot up in her bed and reached for Jill. As the redhead bolted from the bed, the blankets tangled around her legs. Claire cursed as the blankets tightened around her legs; sending her straight down toward the ground. The raven haired woman jumped out the way while her friend landed face first on the bedroom floor. Jill laughed out loud.

"Fuck," Claire mumbled, getting off the floor "Thanks for catching me Jill."

"You would've killed me if I caught you," She defended before laughing even harder "Besides, that was so fucking funny," Jill stated between breaths

Claire brushed her hair out of her face and faced her friend "Fuck ever Jill. Now what was so important that you had to wake me up this early on a Wednesday?"

The redhead waited 3 full minutes before her friend gain control over herself.

Jill grinned knowingly at the redhead "You know how the cast of Girls of Nevada Unleashed are in Nevada?"

Claire sighed dramatically "Yes Jill," then rolled her eyes "Hence 'Girls of Nevada'. Want to state something other than the obvious?"

"They live in the town next to our own," Jill continued, unfazed by her friends' comment "And today they are going to come to our town."

Claire's mouth dropped to the floor as her eyes bulged out of her head "You woke me up for this?"

The other woman nodded feverishly "Don't be mad,"

"How can I not be mad Jill?" Claire challenged, putting her hands on her hips

Jill gave it some thought before speaking "First we have a job that we have to get to in an hour, it's only 8:23A.M, and thirdly Alice is coming,"

Claire's anger abated at the mentioning of Alice Abernathy of G.O.N.U. The blonde was Claire's favorite person on the show. She was calm, collected, funny, and she wasn't trying to start a fight with every girl in the house. The redhead was ecstatic when she found out that Alice was single. Jill often teased her when the girls on the show went to clubs. Alice was always being approached and constantly danced every night. There were times where she would get drunk and hook up with some random guy or girl. But that was rare and when it happened, you'd have to wait a full season before it would happen again.

"I can tell that you're not mad anymore," Jill smirked

"Whatever, "Claire smiled "When are they getting here?"

"Alice is coming around 9. So we better get to work,"

"What does she have to do with work?"

"You didn't watch the rest of last nights' episode?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow

Claire shook her head and waited for her friend to speak. The raven haired woman sighed before grinning at the redhead.

"Our boss is her Uncle," Jill informed "She's going to visit him when she gets here."

The redhead bolted into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"That seemed to work," Jill mumbled as she sat on the unmade bed

* * *

Alice's POV:

The morning sun of Las Vegas Nevada was kind to the blonde as she headed to Spring Valley. Her long blonde hair blew back with the wind as her eyes were covered with her shades. She hadn't spoken to the cameraman in the passenger seat since she left the mansion. Alice chuckled to herself as she remembered Sarah's face when she saw Alice planned to leave early that day to see her Uncle Matt.

"What's so funny bad ass Abernathy?" The cameraman, Carlos Olivera asked, as he zoned the camera in on the blonde

Alice chose to answer his question with one of her own "What does the White Queen think whenever I'm leaving the house?"

"For anything?" Carlos asked

The blonde nodded as she made a left turn. The cameraman gave it some thought before smiling at the driver "Sarah thinks you're leaving her forever,"

Alice laughed "I think everyone in the house is getting sick of her cling onto me for dear life,"

"You can't imagine," Carlos assured

"Can this count as a confession dear Priest?" Alice teased

"Nope," the man chuckled

"Well damn," Alice smirked as she spotted the car shop on the side of the road

The blonde pulled into a parking spot one building from the shop and got out the car. She pulled her short shorts down a bit and smoothed the wrinkles on her black t-shirt. Alice put her shades on the crown of her head and quickly made sure her sneakers were tied. Like usual, Carlos and the rest of the filming crew shut their mouths and recorded everything. As Alice entered the garage part of the shop, a loud curse cut through the air. A redhead flew out the driver side of a Yellow Hummer while a raven haired woman came around from the back of it. The blonde stopped walking and watched the two women interact.

"What is it Claire?" the woman in the back asked, sounding bored

"The engine just fucking died!" Claire shouted, grabbing her hat off her head "Piece of fucking shit!"

"Oh," the woman stated with a smirk "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Oh please," Claire stated with a smile of her own "I don't kiss my mother."

Her Uncle came out from a door on the far right of the garage and smiled warmly at Alice, who gave a small wave.

"I prefer that you two do not curse around my nieces," Matt stated

The two women exchanged a curious look. Alice came in view of everyone in the garage and smiled at the two women.

"I'm 23 Uncle Matt and if you haven't noticed I curse all the time," Alice stated

The blonde noticed Claire's shocked look and Jill's growing smile as she stuttered over to the front of the Hummer. Her uncle grinned as he joined Claire's side with another blonde right behind him.

"Of course you do Alice," Matt smiled "But we don't need this one to start," He explained, motioning to the blonde behind him

The other blonde was her cousin Dahlia or K-mart. The teenager was 16 and always cursing when she had the chance. K-mart moved out from behind her father and wrapped her arms around Alice. The older blonde hugged her back.

"How are you K?" Alice asked, letting go of her cousin

"Good," K-mart smiled, and then turned to her dad "And I curse all the time. You just don't know it."

Matt narrowed his eyes at the girl "So what the hell is with the cameras?"

K-mart groaned "Dad she is on TV,"

Matt nodded before he seemed to notice his employs for the first time. "Alice these are my best employees. Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield,"

Alice looked at the two women. Claire was beautiful. Too beautiful to be a mechanic. Her red hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her grey overalls were free from oil stains. Alice held out her hand to the redhead.

"Alice Abernathy," She smiled

Claire seemed to be lost in space but managed to shake the blondes' outstretched hand. Jill joined the redheads' side.

"She knows who you are," Jill spoke up with a smile "I do too. We watch the show."

Alice let sigh fall out her mouth as she shook Jill's hand "So you know more than the average mechanic should know about a television girl?"

Jill nodded proudly and withdrew her hand.

"So Alice how long do you plan to stay?" Matt asked

Alice hummed in thought as she unknowingly brushed her bangs off to the side "I think for 2 days," The blonde turned to her personal camera crew "2days right?"

Carlos looked behind him. The other camera guy nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

"That's right Alice," Carlos confirmed

Alice nodded then turned to her uncle "I'll come back for visits though. It's not like I do anything all day anyway."

"So you'll be staying with us?" K-mart asked

The blonde shrugged and brushed some hair behind her ear. With the motion she noticed the redhead staring at her. Alice smiled to herself. She would want nothing more than to kiss Claire's full lips and hold her in her arms. But with the cameras and her family around, it would be awkward. Especially since she barely knew the woman.

"I can but the producers may have other plans. Plus I rather not bring the White Queen to meet my family," Alice stated

"Who?" Matt asked, utterly confused

"Sarah Mitchell," K-mart informed "She's in love with Alice but Alice doesn't love her,"

"Yeah bring her over to meet her family will lead to major misunderstandings," Jill piped up

Alice nodded in agreement "I'll figure something out later. So uh do you need help here?"

The blondes' Uncle rubbed his chin as he thought. K-mart rolled her eyes as she put her ear buds back into her ears.

"Yes, Dahlia needs help with her homework," Matt stated

Alice gave him a low nod "Sure thing. Let's go study k?"

K-mart nodded and led Alice to the other side of the show.

"And we're out," Carlos informed

Alice sighed loudly with relief "Thank fucking god. I feel so free!"

K-mart laughed as she sat at the desk by the wall.

"Hey Alice," Carlos called

The blonde turned around and faced the cameraman "Yeah Carlos?"

"We're going to catch some footage of Sarah, we won't be back 'til 3," Carlos informed

Alice nodded "Go for it,"

Carlos nodded as he and the other guys left.

"So I guess that's annoying as fuck," K-mart smiled

"You wouldn't believe it," Alice replied

* * *

So anyone make the connecttion of Sarah 'The White Queen?' eh eh? How about Matt? Would anyone like to guess where Wesker, Rain, and Chris fit into this? Come on dont be shy.

Ok tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't think people would be interested in this but it turns out you are. I have decided to post this story like a television show. I will post short stories for the events that I haven't decided to put in here at the beginning of each chapter. And every week on random days, I will post 2 chapters. I'm making this because I don't want to keep you waiting. I promise later this week I will post another chapter, much longer of course. So enjoy this one.

* * *

_A Few Hours before Alice Left the G.O.N.U Mansion_

_Alice and Rain were returning from their early morning jog and sneaking into the mansion. Alice was first inside and motioned for Rain to follow her in. The Hispanic woman let the door slam behind her making Alice jump and turn around._

_ "Sorry," Rain mouthed with a smirk_

_The blonde shook her head before quietly walking up the steps. Rain followed closely behind her friend while the camera guy walked back wards. _

_ "Don't make any noise," Alice threatened the cameraman, who nodded_

_The minute Alice and Rain walked into the room, Sarah jumped onto the blonde. Alice, completely unprepared for the hug, was thrown onto her back. Rain gave the White Queen a raised eyebrow before leaving them alone._

_ "I miss you!" Sarah shouted, brushing some white hair out of her face_

_ "I missed you too," Alice gasped "Now get the fuck off me!"_

_Back to the present_

* * *

Claire's POV:

The 2 hours it took to fix the yellow Hummer were the longest 2 hours of Claire's life. And by far, the longest time it took her to fix any vehicle. She constantly thought about the blonde that sat less than 7 feet away. The redhead didn't want to embarrass herself by doing something stupid. However, that was exactly what she did. Claire constantly tried to sneak a peek at the blonde as she tried to help her cousin study. The redhead constantly dropped her tools, spilled oil on the ground and her overalls, and even managed to lose a screw inside the engine. Jill often laughed at Claire's mistakes and was constantly bringing her friend back to the living. Now was no different.

Jill was calling out to Claire, who holding up the hood of a grey pick up with her eyes glued to Alice. The blonde was listening to music with her eyes closed and was mumbling along with a song. K-mart was trying to get Alice to rub oil on her own face but tickling parts of her cousin's face.

"Claire," Jill stated

The redhead hadn't heard her friend. She watched as K-mart put a feather on her cousins' face and tickled her cheek. The older blonde stirred and brought her hand up. Her hand connected with K-mart's cheek as she made a line across the girl's face. The teenager screamed while Alice laughed in her face.

"Claire!" Jill yelled

Claire looked at Jill and the hood became heavy upon the redhead's hands. Claire yelped before removing her hands from the hood as it slammed shut. The redhead shot Jill an apologetic look while her friend simply grinned. Claire rubbed her hands on her dirty overalls.

"Are you guys okay?" Alice asked, standing up from her seat

Jill and Claire looked over at the standing blonde. The redhead opened and closed her mouth several times before finally giving up on speaking and looked at Jill.

"Yeah," Jill smirked "Claire is just having a hard time concentrating,"

"You don't say," K-mart piped up as she walked pass the women

Claire's cheeks burned when she saw K-mart wink at her. Alice rolled her eyes at her cousin and chuckled when she saw Claire's red cheeks.

"What happened to you Claire?" Jill asked with a mischievous smirk

Claire glared at her friend before smiling shyly at Alice. The blonde gave the redhead a playful grin and wink. Claire felt her knees go weak until Alice broke the silence.

"So," She dragged out "Are you two dating or are you both single?"

Claire and Jill exchanged a curious look before Jill spoke to Alice. "No we aren't,"

"Oh ok," Alice stated

The redhead caught a look in the blondes' eyes. Claire thought it was relief until the look vanished without a trace. The redhead sighed silently; she thought she had some type of affect on Alice.

"Do you guys want to hang out at Arcadia later tonight?" Alice asked, her eyes never leaving Claire's

"The Arcadia," Jill gasped when Alice nodded "That place costs a fortune to get into!"

"Well I get $300 an episode and I need somewhere to spend it before the bank starts to tell me that I have too much money in my account," Alice joked, tying her hair up in a ponytail

Jill squealed "I'll go. You coming Claire bear?"

Claire grinned "I'll go,"

Alice smiled "Good. Be there by 9. I'll have my uncle give you the next day off with pay,"

"You don't have to do that," Claire stated

The redhead didn't want to take money from the blonde or have Matt give up money that she didn't earn. What worried her most was getting into the club. She didn't have enough money to get in and still be able to buy food for the rest of the week. Claire was having trouble trying to push her younger brother through his S.T.A.R.S training and keep a house over her head. She was sure that she was starting to develop gray hairs and she was only 22 years old.

Jill snorted and crossed her arms over her chest "Not for her but you can for me,"

"Yeah you might want to do the same," Alice smirked "When the girls and I go out we party hard,"

Jill laughed while Claire just stared at the blonde, a smirk frozen on her face. Alice chuckled and dug into her pockets. The blonde frowned before looking up for her cousin.

"K-mart," Alice shouted, moving pass the women "Excuse me for a moment ladies. K-mart,"

The younger blonde walked out from the bathroom with a large grin on her face "What's up cuz?"

Claire chuckled at the teenagers use of slang. Claire had always wanted a younger sister but her parents died before that could have happened. It would've have been very helpful to her situation anyway.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Alice asked

K-mart's brows furrowed "Do I look like office max? I think Dad has that s

"But what type of K-mart doesn't have pens and papers?" Alice teased as she headed to the office

The teenager fake laughed as she watched her cousin walk away "That was so funny Alice!"

The older blonde flashed a smile at the 3 women before disappearing into the room. Claire clumped against the truck and sighed. Jill and K-mart approached her. Claire looked up at the two with a questioning look.

"So Claire how long have you had it for Alice?" K-mart asked with a knowing smirked

The redhead's mouth dropped as she at the other two. "I-I do not,"

"Oh yes she does," Jill stated "She stuttered,"

"Indeed she did," K-mart smirked

Before Claire could defend herself, the door to the office opened, revealing Alice. The redhead drank in the beauty of Alice before she stood up to her full height. _Play it cool_, Claire thought.

_It's a bit late for that don't you think_, her brain argued

_Shut up,_ Claire demanded. Alice smiled at Claire and held out each hand. Between her slender fingers were folded pieces of paper. Jill took the paper from Alice's left hand while Claire took the one on the right. When Claire's' hand brushed against the blonde's, jolts of electricity shot up her arm. The redhead pulled back slowly and wondered if Alice felt it too.

"That's my cell phone number, the number to the house, and my email," Alice explained

"Wow, thank you, "Jill smiled"Now I know a celebrity,"

Alice scoffed and shoved her hands in her pockets "Hardly,"

Claire unfolded the paper and studied the numbers. The redhead noticed how elegant Alice's hand writing was.

"You guys can call me on my cell to decide if you want to go as couples or not," Alice stated

Claire gripped the paper in her hand tightly before putting it in her back pocket. "Thanks Alice,"

The blonde gave her a lazy grin and shrugged "It's nothing,"

Jill put the information into her phone "I'll text you our numbers when I'm on break,"

"Aren't you guys going to have lunch now?" Alice asked "its 12:15,"

Claire looked at Jill, who smiled at her in return "Yeah. Want to join us?"

Alice nodded "Yeah sure, I'll pay for it,"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Claire assured

Jill nudged her friend gently and grinned "Let her pay. Remember she has too much money anyway,"

Claire's eyes temporarily widened. Jill was hinting at two things. She gave Jill a look that screamed Don't-You-Dare. The raven haired woman smiled innocently and looked at Alice "We'll get changed and meet you by the car,"

The blonde nodded and watch the women walk off. Claire was quick to jump into the room and headed to the shower.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde leaned on the truck next to her and studied her cousin, who was staring at Alice.

"I think I'm going to cut my hair," Alice stated

K-mart's eyes grew big "You are?"  
The blonde shrugged "Yeah. Sarah likes long hair and I really want my hair short. It just screams dangerously sexy,"

K-mart chuckled at her cousin "I think Claire will love it,"

Alice grinned at her cousin. She was way too smart for her own good. The blonde teenager knew Alice took a liking to the redhead almost immediately. Alice could barely keep her concentration while Clare was working on the Hummer. She couldn't help but look at Claire and see how attractive she was with her ball cap on backwards. Alice was nearly caught when the redhead kept looking over at her.

"You think she will?" Alice asked

K-mart nodded while Alice gave it some thought.

"I don't know," Alice smirked "I have always been told I have _amazing _hair,"

K-mart snorted "Yeah during sex that is,"

"Before, during, and after," Alice winked at her cousin

K-mart grimaced at the imagine placed in her mind "I really didn't need to know that,"

"Yes and that's why you don't watch the show," Alice smirked

The door on the other side of the garage opened. Claire walked into the room looking as beautiful as ever. Her redhead flowed down her back and her face was make-up free. She wore tight blue jeans, a white tank top with a leather red vest. Alice stared openly at Claire with a grin on her face. Claire looked good in overall but she looked hot in street clothes. Alice was excited to see what the redhead wore when they partied.

"You guys clean up nice," Alice smirked, though it was directed at the redhead only

Claire blushed while Jill turned in a circle with a seductive smirk.

"Why thank you Alice," Jill grinned

"You clean up good yourself," Claire winked

Alice felt her cheeks turn a slight pink as she looked at K-mart.

The teenager rolled her eyed "Go have fun you three. Make sure you avoid Sarah,"  
The older blonde grinned as she pushed herself off the truck "Let's go,"

The three women walked out of the garage and toward Alice's convertible. The blonde got into the driver seat and started the car. Claire sat next to the blonde while Jill hopped into the backseat.

"Sick car Alice," Jill smiled "I have always wanted a BMW,"

Alice grinned at Jill "Then you can have this one,"

Jill gasped "Really?"

"Yeah, I just have to get it fixed then buy it from the dealership. Then I can sell it to you," Alice stated, putting her sunglasses on

"Wow, thank you Alice," Jill grinned

Alice gave her a single nod and began to drive down the street. "Anywhere you would like to eat?" She glanced at Claire

The redhead shrugged "How about Wendy's?"

"No," Jill stated "Chili's,"

Alice nodded "Chili's it is,"

"Are you sure?" Claire asked "That place-"

"Why do you worry so much?" Alice asked "I have more than enough money for a trip to Mars and back. I'm sure I can handle Chili's and a night for 3 at Arcadia."

"Claire has a bit of a money problem," Jill informed "It's been hard on her,"

Alice noticed Claire look at her friend with the ultimate death glare. Alice chuckled but frowned at what cause Jill to receive a death glare.

"It's ok," Alice stated "I'm sorry about that Claire. If there's anything I can do to help-"

"I'm fine," Claire assured

Alice nodded, not wanting to push the redhead any further than she wanted to go.

They pulled into a parking spot in front of Chili's. The women got out and strolled into the restaurant. Alice shivered as goose bumps developed over her body. She rubbed her arms while the other women looked at her.

"You ok?" Claire asked  
"It's cold as fuck in here," Alice shuddered

Claire took off her vest and handed it to Alice. The blonde shook her head at her new friends.

"You may need that," Alice teased

The redhead nodded before putting it back on and rubbed her arms. Jill locked arms with Claire and Alice, pulling into them further into the restaurant.

"Hey there," The waitress smiled, looking over Alice's body with a smile "What can I do for you?"

Alice nearly groaned out loud but decided against it "A table for three,"

"Is anywhere fine?" She asked

"Sure I guess," Alice shrugged "It isn't a big deal I guess,"

The woman nodded and led the three to a table. Alice noticed that the waitress shook her hips as much as possible, making the blonde roll her eyes. She knew that a girl didn't have to try that hard to get someone to like her. Hell, Alice was living proof of that.

"I think she likes you," Jill whispered

Alice chuckled "I think I'm going to vomit,"

The waitress led them to a table across from the bar and close to the exit. Alice sat in one booth with Claire on the outside. Jill sat alone and was looking around the building.

"I'll be back to take your order," The waitress stated and winked at Alice

The blonde groaned loudly once the waitress was out of earshot. Jill laughed out loud while Claire smirked.

"I have to start dressing like a nun," Alice murmured

"That wouldn't fit your badass look," Claire teased

"Fuck that shit," Alice frowned "I don't want every chick and man I see hitting on me."

Jill grinned "That's all I dreamed about when I was a girl,"

Alice rolled her eyes while Claire snorted "Of course it was Jill,"

The waitress came back to their table "Can I take your orders?"

"No get another waitress," Claire smiled

The waitress frowned, causing the women to burst out laughing. Alice was the first to recover and wiped away the tears other cheeks.

"She was kidding," Alice assured "I'll have the special,"

"I'll have the same," Jill stated, not wanting to look at the menu

Claire rolled her watery eyes "I'll have the Phili cheese steak with steak fries and a soda,"

The waitress nodded before leaving the table, a hurt expression on her face. Claire turned to the blonde with a grin.

"I wasn't kidding Alice," Claire stated

Alice winked at her friend "Sure you weren't,"

The redhead rolled her eyes before pulling the brim down over her brow. She hoped Alice didn't see through her bluff.

* * *

Claire's POV:

The three women sat at their table long after they had paid for their lunch. Claire was thankful that the waitress finally took a hint; though it was after Claire decided to take matters into her own hands. Jill gave Alice their numbers and began asking Alice about being on the show. Claire listened intently about each girl of the house and how they were when the cameras were off. If she going to be party with them tonight, Claire had to know what she was encountering.

"She sounds dreamy," Jill smiled

Alice had finished explaining about Rain Ocampo on G.O.N.U. The blonde nodded "She's is really cool,"

Claire smirked and pointed her half empty beer at the raven haired woman "Aren't you engaged to my brother?"

Jill frowned and puckered her lips "Can I back out of that?"

"I didn't know you were engaged," Alice chuckled "I would say congratulations but you seem to hate him,"

"I do," Jill replied, putting her engagement ring back on

"Then why are you marrying him?" Alice asked, sipping her water

Jill smirked "I was drunk first of all. Second, it was a bet to see how long I would stay with him,"

The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at Claire "You aren't upset about this?"

"Why should I be?" Claire asked "He's getting played, not me."

"I can tell that you don't like him either," Alice grinned

Claire shrugged and took another swig of her drink. The redhead knew Alice was right. Wesker was the worst brother a sister could have. He was always trying to experiment on her while she slept. Claire didn't even see him at her parents, his adopted parents, funeral. The redhead wouldn't care if the man had died years ago.

"So what about you," Claire asked "What are you like?"

"I'm as real as reality stars get," Alice stated "Except I have a fantastic poker face, and my confessions are $300 dollars a sentence,"

"No fucking way!" Jill squealed

The blonde smirked and gave her friends a low nod. The redhead was shocked. She never thought producers would go for something so expensive.

"How do you get away with it?" Claire asked

Alice gave her friends a lazy grin "A sexy blonde with a badass body and personality can get anything,"

"You fucked the producer?" Jill guessed

Claire's eyes widened and her mouth dropped onto the table. She never thought of that. It was so out there. It didn't help the fact the Jill said it out loud. Alice seemed amused by the comment and Claire's reaction. She merely waved her hand.

"I didn't have to," Alice admitted "He just begged me and I made the offer. He just accepted it. The man knows I'm not for revealing myself to people I don't know," She shrugged "I figured I might as well get a few extra bucks for letting my feelings out."

"Oh," Jill drawled out "Good, you're too sexy to just throw yourself at just anyone,"

Alice smirked "Why thank you, Valentine,"

The raven woman winked at the blonde before her eyes caught on someone behind Claire. The redhead ran a hand over her face before turning her attention to Alice.

"I'm sorry she does that sometimes," Claire apologized

The blonde shrugged "I don't feel offended. She was just being honest. That's something I look for in people,"

"Hey Alice," Jill called "How do you feel about being on camera 3 hours before planned?"

Alice seemed to get the message and stiffened "Who's here?"

Claire turned around in the booth and searched the crowded restaurant. The redhead paid no mind to the cameraman that was watching the girls at the table. 2 booths behind them sat Rain Ocampo, Sarah Mitchell, Lisa Addison, and Alison Fredd. The redhead groaned out loud "Rain, Lisa, Alison, and Sarah,"

Alice groaned "Damn it! I bet Carlos is filming."

Jill nodded at her guess "Where's Ada and Stephanie?"

"They are out doing their own thing," Alice informed "They always avoid Sarah and occasionally Rain no matter what,"

Claire turned back around in her sit. She could help but feel angry that Sarah had to show up. Of all people, Sarah Mitchell had tracked them down. Claire would much rather have Lisa be there, insulting Alice nonstop then have Sarah try to get with the blonde. After all she would have a reason to punch Lisa in the face. Sarah, on the other hand, was another story.

Before Claire could say anything, Alice put some money on the table and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked

"The hell out of here," Alice stated "Get out quickly,"

The redhead stood up and moved out the booth. She stood next to Alice while Jill was stretched her arms.

"Follow my lead," Alice stated and grabbed Claire's hand

Claire was shocked by the blonde's move and grinned like an idiot. She decided to take it up a notch and intertwined their fingers. Alice began to shake her hips along with the music and then rest of her body. Claire looked at the woman's hips. She was fascinated at how they swung gracefully. The redhead restrained herself from touching the blonde, in fear of startling her.

"Act like you don't see them," Alice instructed to them

Jill shrugged before dancing with the music as well. Claire was too busy watching the blonde dance to hear what Alice wanted her to do. Jill and Alice led the way toward the next. The two danced with every step while Claire followed behind, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey look!" A voice shouted

Claire looked behind her to see Alison, Rain, Lisa, and Sarah looking at them.

"She's good," Rain grinned

"And probably drunk as fuck," Alison laughed

The redhead's eyes met Sarah's, who was glaring invisible dagger at the redhead. Claire turned around and playfully slapped Alice on the ass. The blonde shot Claire a playful glare before winking. The redhead smiled proudly. She had her hand in Alice's, got to slap her on the ass, and gotten to a level that Sarah was nowhere near. Claire was proud of herself.

The minute they exited the cold building into the hot Nevada air, they began to laugh out loud. Alice nudged Claire before letting the redhead's hand go so she could clutch her side. Jill was hunched over with her hands on thighs; tears began to form in her eyes.

"That was great!" Claire laughed, putting her hands over her mouth

"We have to do this again," Alice stated "It was so much fun."

"Next time I say we grind one another on top of the bar," Jill suggested before standing up straight

The women giggled their way into the car. Jill took the passenger seat while Claire took the backseat. Alice put her key into the ignition before her cell phone went off. The blonde groaned loudly before digging into the pocket of her shorts. Claire watched her struggle with amusement before letting out chuckle when Alice shouted in victory.

"That sounded like a very sexual moan, Alice," Jill laughed

The blonde stuck her tongue out at Jill before answering her phone.

"Abernathy," Alice sang

Claire put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. The blonde put the phone on speaker and waited to reply.

"Hey Sarah," Alice began "What's up?"

_"I'm in Chili's in your hometown_," Sarah stated

Claire rolled her eyes. _Duh bitch, why the hell do you think we bailed?_

"Cool. I just left a Chili's actually," Alice replied, deciding to play innocent

"_Yeah I know, I saw you leave,_" Sarah informed

Alice looked back at Claire with a raised eyebrow then at Jill, who simply shrugged and put on Alice's sunglasses. Alice leaned back into her seat and waved her fingers around.

"I had no idea. Are you in the one by the Taco Bell?" Alice asked, sounding interested

"_Yeah I am. I was wondering if you could come back inside and hang out with me, Rain, Lisa, and Alison," _Sarah stated

Alice sucked in a long breath "Can't. I'll see you guys around, or are we all sharing a house here?"

"_You're choosing those bimbos over me?" _Sarah hissed

The blonde instantly sat up. Jill pulled the sunglasses down so that her brown eyes were clearly seen. Claire raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so that she hovered over Alice's seat.

"Sarah you better watch how you talk about my friends," Alice demanded "Just so you know those 'bimbos' are going to be staying with us because they are my lifelong friends. I suggest you start treating them with respect."

Sarah tried to cut her words into the conversation but Alice quickly shushed the woman.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Alice stated and hung up her phone

The blonde threw it into a cup holder and leaned back into her seat. Jill sighed and pulled the sunglasses back up.

"Bitch," Claire hissed while she leaned back

"Yeah," Jill agreed before smirking at the blonde "So we're lifelong friends huh?"

Alice smiled warmly at Jill "I feel like we should be,"

Claire grinned "I'm okay with that,"

"Same here," Jill smiled "So do you want us to stay at the house with you?"

The blonde nodded "If you guys don't mind it, that is,"

Claire and Jill exchanged a look before shaking their heads. The pair could always read each other's mind. Alice gave them a single nod in agreement before starting the car.

"Too bad you didn't get your answer," Jill teased

The blonde rolled her green eyes "I'll have Carlos tell me,"

Claire smiled at her friends. _Maybe getting up early has some advantages after all_, the redhead thought.

"What was it the act?" Jill asked

"You didn't see Carlos looking out the window?" Alice asked

Claire and Jill shook their heads. They wouldn't have noticed of Clifford, the Big Red Dog had run across the street. When Sarah was speaking, they were too focused on listening.

"I'll have to teach you spotting techniques," Alice smirked

Claire slapped the back of Alice's head softly "Fuck you Alice,"

"Wow that was fast," Alice winked at the redhead in the rear view mirror

"You could've bought her a drink," Jill piped up, smirking at her friend

Claire slapped Jill on the arm and glared at Alice "You know what I meant!"

"Oh sure I do Claire bear," Alice teased

The redhead crossed her arms over chest and fake pouted "You guys are unfair,"

"You're the one who wants sex from Alice," Jill informed

"Unbelievable," Claire muttered

Alice stopped the car at a red light and turned up the radio as her favorite song came up. The blonde threw her hands up and started to move side to side. Jill began to fist pump next to the blonde and snapped her hands.

"Hola," Alice shouted

"Fiesta," Jill yelled

"Amigo," Alice grinned

"Fiesta," Jill smirked

"Senorita," Alice shouted

A few men on the sidewalk stopped and began to take pictures of the singing woman. Claire laughed at her friends. She didn't know the song but she was enjoying watching her friends sing along. The man in the car next to them kept glaring the women.

"La, la, la," Jill and Alice sang as they fist pumped the air

"Yeah, woo!" A man shouted

"Get it baby!" Another cheered

The light turned green, instantly ending the fun, and Alice took off. Jill was still singing the parts of the song she could speak; while Alice bobbed her head to the music. The redhead scooted closer to the front seats and brought her mouth close to Alice's ear.

"What is this?" Claire asked

"La, La, La by Might Mouth," Alice smiled "Fiesta!"

The redhead smiled and leaned back in her seat. She couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Ok Chapter 2. I think I will post Chapter two on Friday or Saturday, being the latest day, then 2 chapters the following week. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read the story. Please give me more than 4 reviews or at least 4. It would really make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry i took a while to update but to be honest writing the beginning of this is so boring. I promise more will happen after this chapter and for the future chapters it'll get a bit...crazy

Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil

* * *

_During Jill, Claire, and Alice's Lunch:_

_After the women had their dishes taken away their waitress quickly came over to take their orders again. Jill was in the middle of balancing a spoon on her nose when Claire pointed out the walking waitress to the blonde._

_ "Great," Alice groaned "Who wanted something sweet after lunch?"_

_ "We ordered the special," Jill replied, glancing up at Alice_

_ "Oh yeah," Alice mumbled_

_Claire smiled "Why don't you just tell her off?"_

_ "Claire, haven't you noticed that Alice is such a softy when she's not being a badass?" Jill smiled_

_The raven haired woman ignored the glare from Alice._

_ "It only takes a few nice words," Claire assured_

_The waitress smiled at Alice "How are you ladies doing?"_

_ "Good," Jill replied_

_ "I'm fine," Alice replied_

_Claire glared at the woman before looking at her concentrating friend. The waitress took out her pen and pad._

_ "What can I get you?" she asked_

_ "The chocolate ice cream cake," Alice informed _

_ "I'll have the strawberry short cake and the redhead shall have," Jill paused "What should Claire get?"_

_ "The banana split," Alice grinned at Jill_

_ "Ok," She said "I'll be back," _

_As she began to walk away, Claire snuck her foot out and around her ankle. The girl was already to lift up her foot when Claire yanked her foot back with the other woman's foot. The woman reached out as if waiting for something or someone to catch her. A small gasp escaped her mouth before her face connected with the floor with a loud thud. Alice stared at the woman with her eyes wide open and her lips twitched. Jill let the spoon fall from her finger before she and a few other people began to laugh. Claire grinned at her work and went to help the woman up. While Claire helped the woman up she made sure her face was hidden from Jill and Alice._

_ "I don't think my friend is enjoying you hitting on her," Claire whispered "I would love it if you would stop,"_

_The woman looked at the redhead and nodded before forcing a smile. "Ok, I'm sorry,"_

_Claire nodded, forcing a smile "Sure thing,"_

_The waitress slowly made her way to the kitchen. Claire sat back down in her seat and took a sip of her soda._

_ "Is she ok?" Alice smiled _

_ "Yup," Claire replied_

_Jill gave the redhead a knowing smile, which grew after Claire shot her a warning glare._

_Back to the present_

* * *

Chapter 3

Alice's POV:

Alice was not all too happy with the living arrangements. The girls were staying at a house across from an apartment building and 20 miles from her Uncle Matt and cousin K-mart. After begging her Uncle, he allowed her to take K-mart with her to the house to help her unpack. The older blonde was unpacking as fast as she could. Alice wanted to get K-mart back home before she had to leave for Arcadia, and the other girls got back from their activities. Alice was looking at her dresses and kept putting away the ones that weren't party worthy. Her cousin, on the other hand, was looking through Alice's clothes for anything that she would like. K-mart was holding a tank top up and studying it. The older blonde raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"What are you doing?" Alice smiled

"I'm looking for something to wear," K-mart smiled and put the tank top in the dresser

"How about we go shopping tomorrow, ok?" Alice asked "I'll get you anything you want,"

K-mart perked up at her cousin's words "Really? Oh my god! Thank you, Alice!"

Alice smiled and put the dress in the closet "Don't mention it. Help me with what I should wear,"

K-mart sat on the bed and rubbed her hands together "A skirt, a t-shirt, and stripper boots,"

The older blonde pulled out the last 3 dresses and rolled her eyes "Very funny,"

Carlos chuckled. Alice didn't like having Carlos around to film their private moments together but it wasn't like she could ask him to leave. After all he would just hide and continue filming.

"You should were that short, strapless dress. The black one," K-mart suggested, pointing to it

Alice picked it up from the bed and examined it "I think I should wear my spaghetti strap dress. It's red,"

"You should wear a bikini," K-mart winked

Alice hung up the last three dresses and put her suitcase underneath her bed. The older blonde rolled her eyes and walked over to her closet. Alice bent down to grab her black, one inch heels.

"Quit staring at her ass, Carlos," K-mart hissed

Alice straightened up immediately, her heels in her hands "I think I'll wear some tight fitting pants and a sexy tank top,"

Alice sat on the bed and put her clothes onto her bed. She leaned on the head rest and put her hands on her belly. Alice wondered what Claire would wear that night before K-mart poked her foot.

"So, aren't you going to get dressed?" K-mart asked

Alice got up and went back to the closet. She threw the black jeans on her bed and looked for her black tank top and the shredded shirt to go with it. The older blonde showed K-mart the top.

"Wow," K-mart whistled "That is one sexy top,"

"Yes," Alice smiled "Something you will never wear,"

The younger blonde scoffed "Sure, ok,"

The older blonde winked at her cousin before disappearing into the bathroom to change. Alice checked to make sure the glass window was fully covered by the towel. She knew that she had walked around in her bra and panties plenty of times and even without a bra at some point but with her cousin there she wanted to be responsible. Alice quickly changed and walked out the bathroom. K-mart stopped throwing pillows at Carlos and looked at her cousin. Carlos grinned at the older blonde and made sure the camera got a full view of her as she sat on her bed.

"Wow Alice," K-mart smiled "You look hot!"

Alice retuned the younger blonde's smile "Thank you K. You think I should wear heels?"

"Yeah, Claire is going to die when she sees you," K-mart winked

The older blonde was putting on her heels when the door to the house was opened and laughter echoed through the house.

"Alice!" Stephanie shouted "AA!"

Alice chuckled and put her debit card and $300 into her back pocket. K-mart scooted off her cousin's bed and began to put on her sneakers. Stephanie's footsteps got closer to Alice's room.

"Don't act like you don't hear me bitch," Stephanie demanded

Alice rolled her eyes "I'm in here,"

The Hispanic woman ran in to greet her friend and threw her bag onto the bed next to Alice's. Alice hugged her friend and let Stephanie kiss her cheek.

"I'm staying with you this time," Stephanie smiled

Alice grinned "Thank god. We don't hang out as often as we used to,"

"I know we need to go clubbing just you and me," Stephanie said and began looking at Kmart "Who's the little blonde?"

"My cousin K-mart," Alice replied "It's her nickname," Alice quickly added after seeing her friend's confused look

Stephanie shook K-mart's hand and smiled "Hey K-mart. I'm Stephanie, your cousin's best bitch in the house."

Alice nodded "We are tight bitches,"

Stephanie smiled and looked over Alice. The brunette raised an eyebrow "How do you manage to look so sexy in everything you wear?"

The blonde shrugged "I'll meet you guys at Arcadia; I just have to drop off K-mart,"

Stephanie nodded "Sure. I think we'll be there a bit later but I'll try to get there soon. I enjoy playing our nights,"

Alice smiled and hugged her friend one last time "I hope so. Let's go K,"

The blonde moved pass her friend as K-mart followed behind.

"Bye Stephanie!" K-mart called "Nice to meet you!"

"You too little blonde," Stephanie shouted

Alice was halfway down the steps when Ada and the rest of the girls walked into their new home. The blonde smiled at them as they examined her and her cousin.

"Why are ready so early?" Alison asked, tucking some blonde hair behind her ears "I thought you would be out with a headache,"

Alice nearly laughed at the woman. Alison was a woman who always had a soigné appearance, despite the fact the she was anything but. Alison was like a little sister to Alice. She whined, loved to be reckless, and followed Alice wherever she went. However, Alison followed the other blonde out of protection, while Sarah followed the blonde out of unreturned love. Everyone knew never to mess with the two blondes ever since Alice took a liking to the new girl.

"I have to take K home, pick up a friend, plan the night, and such," Alice replied then smiled at her friend "I don't drink in the afternoon,"

"I beg to differ," Rain grinned as she headed to the kitchen

Alice jumped off the last step and spun around before motioning for her cousin to go ahead of her. K-mart chuckled and walked over to Alison. The younger blonde stuck out her hand, which Alison took without hesitation.

"Alison," The older blonde smiled "Nice to meet you,"

"K-mart," The teenager grinned

Alice smiled then her eyes landed on an angry looking Sarah and Lisa. Lisa was looking at Alice while Sarah burned holes in Alison's head. The older blonde instantly moved closer to the younger blondes in front of her. She didn't like Lisa's attitude and wasn't sure how much of Lisa's hatred went when it came to herself and Alison. Alice didn't want K-mart to get caught in anything.

"Come on K," Alice ordered softly "We shouldn't keep your dad waiting,"

K-mart smiled at her cousin and nodded "See ya later, Alison,"

"Sure thing kid," Alison grinned then turned her attention to Alice "I'll be at Arcadia in a few minutes. Maybe before you,"

Alice nodded "Sure thing. Make sure Rain and Stephanie come with you, ok? I have a surprise for the three of you,"

The older blonde opened the door and let K-mart through first. Alison moved over to the door with a frown on her face.

"You have given some horrible surprises but I'll come with you," Alison called as Alice got into her car

"Don't be late!" Alice shouted as she started the car

The door to the house closed while the top of the car was back in place.

"What time are you going to pick me up tomorrow?" K-mart asked

"How's noon?" Alice asked "I might be hung over for the morning,"

The teenager laughed "Sure,"

The blonde made it onto the highway before K-mart turned the radio down.

"What is it?" Alice asked

"Why are you going to a club at only 5:34?"

"Well," Alice frowned "Arcadia isn't just a bar and club. I have to go there and plan out the night,"

"That's why you're dress like that?"

Alice nodded "I know Leon would be pissed if I dressed otherwise. And I won't be leaving that place before 9,"

K-mart nodded "You know dad will make you eat something,"

The older blonde shook her head "I hope not. That places has too much food every time I go,"

"You so have to take me when I get older," K-mart suggested

Alice laughed as her phone began to ring.

* * *

Claire's POV:

After lunch and another 5 hours at work, Claire was more than ready to retire to her apartment with Jill. The women got into Jill's Honda after a short walk down the street. Claire happily let her hair down again and leaned against the seat.

"We have another 4 hours before we meet up with Alice," Jill informed "What do you want to do?"

Claire shrugged and dug out her phone. She pulled up her contacts and smiled when she noticed Alice's name was at the top of her contacts. Claire pressed the call button and put her on speaker.

"Calling her already?" Jill grinned and started the car "So un-Claire like,"

The redhead rolled her eyes. She wanted to talk to the blonde and she was bored. Claire thought her motive was very well hidden, except for the fact that Jill knew her like a book. The phone rang twice before the call was answered; no one on the other line spoke, making Claire raise an eyebrow at no one in particular.

"Hello?" Claire asked

There was a shifting noise followed by a teenager's laughter.

"Hey?" Alice asked, chuckling a bit "If this is Luther, you better hang up now because I have a child in the car and I don't want to have to kick your ass,"

"Uh this is Claire," The redhead grinned

Claire couldn't help but wonder why Luther would have her number. On the show, the two had a rocky relationship and could always manage to be friendly. She never thought Alice would give her number to him.

"Oh hey Claire," Alice chuckled "Sorry, I texted Luther earlier and I'm waiting for a call from him,"

"It ok," Claire assured "What's up?"

"Dropping K-mart off at home," Alice replied

A car door slammed on the other end of the line, making Claire pulled the phone from her ear. She put it back to her ear in time to hear a giggling teenager.

"I'll see you tomorrow," K-mart shouted

"Go inside," Alice demanded "I have to get going remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The teenager replied "Tell Claire I said hi and bye,"

Claire smiled. She could imagine the teenager waving her hand at her cousin and rolling her eyes in the process; with Alice looking at the other blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"K-mart says hi and bye," Alice informed the redhead

"I heard," Claire chuckled "Tell her I said hey,"

"Can't now, she already went inside," Alice replied

Claire frowned slightly "Oh ok,"

Jill laughed "Put her on speaker,"

"Alice, I'm putting you on speaker,"

Claire held the phone up between her and Jill.

"Let me guess," Alice began "Have you decided to join the conversation Miss. Valentine?"

"Hell yeah," Jill smirked "I'm not going to let you two have all the fun,"

The blonde laughed "Hey, do you guys have plans?"

Jill and Claire exchanged a look before shrugging. The redhead smiled at herself. She was getting to spend most of her day with the one person she couldn't stop thinking about. How many people get that chance? Not many.

"We do not," Claire informed

"What do you have in mind, Abernathy?" Jill asked

"Do you guys want to help me plan our hang out night at Arcadia?"

Jill's brows furrowed "Plan?"

"Yeah, haven't you been to that place before?" Alice asked

"Nope," Jill grinned

"Not everybody gets $300 dollars a sentence in a confession room," Claire teased

"Oh you have jokes?" Alice chuckled "I have a special surprise set up for the girls and I need 6 people to help. It's an early surprise for some of the girls, who will be meeting us there. That is, if you go,"

"Do we have dress like we're going clubbing?" Jill asked

"Oh yeah," Alice replied, sounding amused "Leon would kill me if I let anyone go dressed otherwise,"

Claire smiled "Ok, I'm in,"

Jill glanced at her friend with a knowing smile "I guess I am too. So who else is going to be there?"

"Luther, Alison, Rain, and Stephanie," Alice replied "Leon has also gotten a few….friends for us tonight,"

Claire's eyebrows dipped in confusion as she looked at her friend "Ok then,"

"You're so vague, Alice," Jill whined

"I have to be," The blonde laughed "Oh hold on a second,"

There was a loud shout followed by Alice's laughter. There was a moment of silence before a loud grunt cut through the air.

"Be quiet ok?" Alice asked

"Sure," A man replied

Claire grinded her teeth at the sound of the voice; why was Luther with Alice?

"What was that?" Jill teased

"I just picked Luther off the sidewalk and heading to his house,"

"Hell no," Luther cut in "I'm dressed fine. Unless we have formal plans,"

"Don't tell me you planned a formal dinner too?" Jill whined

Claire and Alice chuckled but Alice spoke first "No. Just dancing, and drinking,"

"Well then Alice," Luther began "You are certainly dressed for the occasion,"

"Shut up," Alice snickered

Claire felt her jealousy boil in her and pushed it down with a sigh. Surely Alice was gay, right? She had to be. The redhead knew the times Alice would hook up with someone it was mostly girls then guys. But that didn't say anything about her sexual orientation. Or did it?

"Hey Alice," Claire interrupted

Luther instantly stopped speaking after hearing her voice "Who is that?"

"Claire," Alice replied "What it is?"

Claire didn't even hesitate "Are you gay?"

Jill whipped her head around to shot Claire a shocked look. The redhead instantly regretted asking the question after everyone lapsed into silence. It took a full minute before anyone dared say a word.

"Wow," Luther began "That was a question,"

"Sorry about her," Jill apologized "Claire sometimes likes to play detective,"

"Dually noted," Alice replied "And to answer that question-"

"Alice!" Luther shouted

The blonde cursed "I gotta go! See you guys at Arcadia!"

The call didn't end. There was a loud crashing sound followed by Alice's and Luther's scream.

* * *

Ok i just fixed a major mistake

so uhh please review *quickly leaves*


	4. Near Death Experience

Alright

After I think it's been 2 or 3 days with the cliffhanger and now I am writing to get rid of the pressure

Disclaimer: I dont own Resident Evil

I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Chapter 4

Near Death Experience

_A few minutes after Alice left the house:_

_Lisa walked into the kitchen and pushed her way pass Rain. The Hispanic woman looked at the back of the brunette._

_"Watch who the fuck you're pushing," Rain threatened_

_Lisa spun around "Or what? You're gonna have your bitch jump me?"_

_"I will beat your ass myself," Rain corrected as she walked up to Lisa_

_"I bet you will," Lisa hissed_

_"What the fuck is with you and trying to make everyone as miserable as you are?" Rain asked "I mean sure you're single, ugly as fuck, and cant seen to have a normal fucking period but DAMN. You need to chill,"_

_"You may be saying that shit now but wait until tonight," Lisa threatened_

_"Why tonight? Why tonight?" Rain questioned "Why not right now? Huh? Come on,"_

_The Hispanic woman pushed Lisa back before walking back into her space._

_ "Rain," Alison stated, as she walked pass the two women "Relax alright? You promised Alice you would chill,"_

_Rain sighed "Sorry, Lisa is being a hating bitch,"_

_Lisa smiled evilly "Yeah Rain. Chill,"_

_Rain shook her head before backing out of the other woman's space "You have problems, Lisa,"_

_"And so do you," Lisa replied_

_Rain smirked before she left the kitchen. If they were all going to Arcadia, then tonight would be a wild night._

_Back to the present_

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde dropped her phone and gripped the steering wheel in both hands. Alice narrowly passed the car heading in her direction. Luther held onto his seat while the blonde drove the car onto the sidewalk. She stopped the car and started to catch her breath.

"What the fuck?" Luther laughed breathlessly

Alice shook her head while she chuckled to herself.

"Goddamn Abernathy!" Rain shouted "You can drive when you talk on the phone,"

The blonde got out her car and saw Rain walking toward her. Alison and Stephanie hurried out the car and onto the sidewalk. Alison began to throw up while Stephanie clung to a tree

"You crazy bitch," Stephanie yelled "No wonder why I piss my pants when I'm around you,"

Alice laughed "You'll be fine as long as you don't piss her off,"

"No way," Luther cut in "That was fucking close Rain!"

"I agree," Rain smiled "That's what made it more fun,"

"I bet Jill and Claire think I'm dead," Alice shook her head "You came out of nowhere,"

Rain laughed "That's the point,"

"Can we just go to Arcadia before I throw up again?" Alison piped up

Alice nodded "Who wants to ride with Rain?"

"FUCK NO!" Stephanie and Alison yelled as they ran over to Alice

"Don't let her take me," Stephanie begged

"Fuck that," Alison stated "You HAVE to take me Alice. I am your long lost sister after all,"

"I'll take you both," Alice assured "Come on girls and...Boy,"

Everyone got into Alice's car while Rain went back to her car. Alice stated her car and handed her phone to Stephanie.

"Can you call someone for me?"

Stephanie was too focused on trying to light her cigarette while holding Alice's phone. The blonde looked at her friend and rolled her eyes.

"Hand my phone to Alison," Alice chuckled

Stephanie didn't have any trouble hearing that and stopped trying to light her cigarette while she handed the other blonde Alice's phone.

"What the fuck am I going to do with this Ali1?" Alison asked

"Go to my call log and call the person on the top of my list," Alice replied "I should say Claire,"

"Alright," Alison replied "On speaker?"

"Like she'll be able to hear shit," Stephanie laughed and looked at Alison

"Sure thing Ali2," Alice grinned as she gently slapped Stephanie's arm

* * *

Claire's POV:

The redhead's heart was racing as they pulled out the front of her apartment.

"You think we should go check the hospital?" Claire asked for the thousandth time

"No, Claire," Jill replied "I'm sure Alice is fine,"

"You sure" Claire asked

"Yes," Jill grinned "Alice probably scared death away,"

The redhead nodded, still unsure if Jill was right. Sure Alice was Alice but the call. It scared her more than she liked to admit. Sadly, the call dropped when Jill drove them under a bridge. Claire hadn't stopped worrying about the blonde ever since.

"You think she'll be there?" The redhead asked

"Yeah," Jill replied "She took the few extra seconds to tell us to meet her there so we meet her there,"

Claire nodded as her phone began to ring. The redhead immediately forgot about her seat belt and dug her phone out of her pocket.

"It's Alice," Claire informed

"Put her on speaker," Jill demanded

The redhead put the phone on speaker "Alice are you ok?"

"Where are you?" Jill asked

"I'm fine," Alice assured

"Is that like your fan club?" Another female asked

Claire automatically knew it was Stephanie from G.O.N.U and smiled "Who else is there?"

"The bitch holding the phone is Alison," Alison stated "There's Step, Luther, and Ali 1,"

Jill laughed "Nice to meet the other girls from the show,"

"Pleasure to meet some friends of Alice's," Alison stated "We are all sorry for the scare,"

"What happened?" Claire asked

"Rain decided to play the scariest chicken game ever," Alison replied

"What do you mean?" Jill asked, automatically interested now that Rain was involved

"They don't show it on television?" Stephanie asked in shocked

"It's fucking illegal," Luther joined in "They never do it when the cameramen are around,"

"Anyway," Alice piped up "Rain turned the corner and nearly hit us,"

Claire felt a bit of anger boil inside of her "Thank god you're alright,"

Jill smiled "Rain sounds better and better,"

"Oh really," Stephanie dragged out "You'll see how great she is when you get to Arcadia,"

"She's going?" Jill asked excitedly

"Yeah, Alice has planned a surprise for us," Alison stated

"Yes and you guys just gave away Jill's surprise," Alice growled "Don't say shit to Rain,"

Everyone in Alice's car automatically agreed, making Claire and Jill laugh.

"Alright," Alison stated "I'm talking to Claire by myself,"

"Sure thing baby," Stephanie yawned "I'm going to enjoy my smoke,"

"The hell you are," Alice said "You can't smoke within ten feet of Arcadia, meaning put it out now,"

"Damn it," Stephanie hissed

"We're here?" Alison asked

"Damn Alice," Jill stated "We'll let you go,"

"No," Alison begged "I need someone to talk to,"

Claire laughed "We'll be there shortly,"

"Sure thing," Alice replied "Hang up the phone Ali2,"

Before Claire could get in a word of goodbye, the girls started yelling before ending the call.

"Alice must have had some great surprise," Jill smirked

* * *

Alice's POV:

As Alice neared Arcadia, a group of men and women held up a banner that had 'Strippers For Girls Of Nevada Unleashed' written on it. Stephanie pointed to it while she and Alison screamed.

"YOU GOT US STRIPPERS!" Stephanie yelled

"STRIPPERS," Alison hollered

"Are they female?" Luther asked as he tried to see over Stephanie's head

"Male and female yes," Alice assured

Stephanie and Alison screamed one last time before Alice parked her car in front of the club. Everyone filed out of the car while the strippers stopped waving them over. Alice spotted a man with blonde hair and sunglass smiling at her. Alice felt someone nudge her in his direction.

"Hey," He said

"Hi," Alice smiled

The man took off his sunglasses to reveal yellow cat eyes. Alice raised her eyebrow ever so slightly and stared into his eyes.

"You have awesome eyes," Alice stated

"So do you,"

"Are they contacts?"

"Oh yeah," He confirmed "Ladies love 'em,"

Alice smiled "I see,"

"Hey Alice," Leon shouted as he ran up to his friend

Alice turned around and hugged her friend. "How are you Leon?"

"Great," Leon smiled "Is Ada with you?"

Alice shook her head "No, She'll be here around nine,"

Leon frowned slightly "Everyone inside, you too stripper men and women,"

Alice grinned as she noticed her friends flirting with the strippers already.

"Hey blue eyes," The man stripper said

Alice looked toward the cat eyed man "Yes cat-eyes?"

"I'm –"

A car horn interrupted him making everyone looking in the direction of the horn. Alice's brows furrowed at the car until she spotted Jill and Claire inside.

"I'm going in," Alison announced

Stephanie ran inside while Alison and a few strippers lazily followed. Alice waited outside with the mystery stripper.

"Hey," Alice smiled at the new arrivals

"Hey," Jill smirked then frowned "Hi,"

"Hey there," Rain called, joining Alice's side

Alice was smirked at her friend before wondering why Jill was frowning. Claire looked shocked and very unhappy, making Alice frown deeply.

"Hi Claire," Cat eyes growled

"What's going on bro?" Claire hissed

Alice's eyes widened as she turned to Wesker "You're Claire's bother?"

The man nodded and winked at Alice "Busted,"

"I think I'm gonna go," Rain stated "I feel out of place," The Hispanic woman started to move toward the club and looked Alice "We need to talk when we get inside,"

Alice nodded "Sure thing. I think I'll follow,"

"See you later blue eyes," Wesker smiled

Alice smiled at him again with a wink of her own "Later Wesker," Alice smiled at Jill and Claire "I'll see you ladies inside,"

"I'll go with you," Claire stated

Alice held the door open for Claire, then Jill and waited for Wesker. The man was staring at nothing.

"Coming in?" Alice asked

Wesker looked at Alice and grinned "Thank you for waiting,"

"Anytime," Alice smiled

Wesker stood in front of Alice and put a hand on the door above her head "I got it,"

Alice didn't felt weird that Wesker was so close to her but she was disappointed that it wasn't Claire. Alice moved pass the man and strolled into the club. Leon had the club set up for her couples and singles theme. Rain had Jill all to herself in the corner while Claire, Alison, Luther, and Stephanie were talking to Leon. Alice couldn't find a stripper.

"Alice," Alison cheered "Thank you so much for this,"

Alice hugged her friend back "I know how much you wanted a girl's night out with the craziest theme,"

The older blonde noticed the group of cameramen that had been waiting for their arrival. Alison let go of her friend and turned toward the group.

"Let's get decorative people!" Alison demanded

Alice smiled "I think I'll need a few drinks before this,"

"You're getting drunk tonight?" Luther asked

"Should I?" Alice asked

"Yeah Alice," Stephanie encouraged "It's been a full month!"

Alice laughed while Rain threw an arm around her shoulders "We can all get drunk together!"

"Maybe," Alice decided

Alison threw at hat at Alice and Rain "No drinks until we get this place decorated,"

"Alright," Stephanie groaned "Serious mode,"

* * *

Alright end of chapter 4, i hope u liked it-if not tell me ASAP

We'll see more of Wesker soon ;)


	5. Twisty and Funky

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Ok readers, I am going to try and kick this story up a notch and hopefully I won't have to delete it or give it away

Thanks to those who are interested in this story and are reading it…this seriously would have died without you.

* * *

Chapter 5

Twisty and Funky

_During Party Night Planning at Arcadia:_

_Alice and Claire were setting up streamers around the ceiling while Rain and Jill talked by the doorway. _

_ "You look really nice," Alice winked at Claire_

_The redhead blushed vibrantly "Thank you. You look really nice too,"_

_The blonde chuckled and made her way down the ladder to get more streamers. Alice noticed Jill and Rain talking in the back of the building. Rain was standing extremely close to Jill and had her arms around Jill's waist. Jill had her arms around the Hispanic woman's neck and was leaning in more and more. Alice smiled and looked around for her other friends. Stephanie and Luther were behind the DJ booth, trying to find something good to listen to. _

_ "Hey!" Alison shouted_

_Alice turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Alison held a Speedo-that looked like it would fit a 7 year old boy instead of a grown man- and was walking after a stripper._

_ "What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked_

_Alison looked at her friend "He won't wear this,"_

_Alice and Claire exchanged a quick look._

_ "I don't think that'll fit him," Claire piped up_

_ "It'll fit," Alison assured_

_ "Alison, stop terrorizing the man," Luther spoke into the microphone_

_Alison gave the dark skinned man the finger before looking for the runaway stripper._

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire and Stephanie sat on a sofa and dancing to the music as they waited for Luther to return with their drinks. The redhead thought that a party with the G.O.N.U and a few friends wouldn't be enough to have fun.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

Each girl on the show invited seven friends. And each of the seven brought two friends of their own. Arcadia was packed with people, who were enjoying themselves. Claire remembered a few things before the party had started. The drinks she had early were getting to her.

"Where's Jill and Rain?" Stephanie asked

Stephanie had to lean close to the redhead and shout over the music but Claire barely heard her.

"I think they went to go dance," Claire shouted back

Stephanie hummed in thought as she searched the sea of adults. Claire looked with her but didn't spot her friend or the other woman. The redhead didn't know where anyone was anymore. Alice and Alison went to visit the strippers a few minutes before and the other girls went off in their own groups to do whatever. Luther approached the sitting women with a beer in each hand. Claire waved at him, wanting the man to hurry up with her drink. A woman stepped in front of Luther and started talking to him. Claire frowned and nudged Stephanie.

"I think we won't be getting our drinks," Claire hollered and pointed at the man

Stephanie removed her cigarette and looked in the direction Claire was pointing "Oh shit! That's Sarah!"

Claire focused on the woman but couldn't see what her friend saw. The darkness mixed with the different color lights didn't help her eyes either. The woman, who was deemed as Sarah, turned around and started walking toward them. In her hands were the beers that Luther had once held.

"What do I do?" Claire asked

"Don't act weird," Stephanie instructed "I got this,"

The redhead shrugged before dancing to the new song. Stephanie joined in Claire's action and put out her cigarette. It didn't take long for Sarah to reach the two. She handed the dancing women their beers and pulled up a chair to talk to them.

"Hey ladies," Sarah smiled at Claire, who was too busy dancing to notice the smile

"What's up?" Stephanie shouted, taking her beer and opening it

Sarah shrugged "Have you seen Alice?"

"Nope," Stephanie replied

Claire, after hearing the blonde's name, ceased dancing and looked around for Alice. She hadn't seen her since 3 hours after the party had started. The redhead admitted to herself that she missed having the blonde next to her.

"Have you?" Sarah asked Claire

The redhead was about to shake her head when she spotted the blonde. Claire nudged Stephanie and pointed to Alice.

"Holy shit," Stephanie laughed

Alice was on top of the bar with Alison and dancing with beers in their hands. They were singing to the words of the song. A group of people had grouped around the bar and was jumping to the beat of the song. Claire smiled at the blonde's behavior. She wanted nothing more than to go up on the bar and dance with Alice.

"She is so drunk," Sarah smiled

The redhead frowned slightly. If Alice got drunk then she would hook up with someone. And that someone would most likely not be her.

"Don't get it twisted," Stephanie argued, taking a sip from her beer "She's just letting loose,"

The White Queen rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Claire.

"How long have you known Alice?" Sarah asked

The redhead opened her mouth and was about to say they just met when the memory of Alice calling her a lifelong friend entered her brain.

"A while," Claire finally said

"Do you think you could get us together?" Sarah asked with a hopeful smile

Claire opened her mouth but her voice was covered by a laugh.

"Forget it!" Stephanie smiled "Alice is never going to go for you,"

"You never know when that could change," Sarah grinned

Stephanie choked on her beer "Listen; if Alice had a thing for you then she would've hooked up with you. End of story,"

Claire nodded and opened her beer. The redhead felt Sarah burning holes in her throat and face and did her best to ignore it. Tonight was not a night that she wanted to fight with anyone.

"Hey guys!" Alice called as she walked over to the three women

The redhead sighed in relief "Hey Alice! I thought you were MIA,"

"I was," Alice smiled "Alison and me got lost when we tried to find Jill and Rain,"

"I think I saw them heading out," Sarah joined in, her eyes glued to the blonde

Alice shook her head "Rain never leaves without telling me,"

"Oh my god," Stephanie grinned "If she is having sex with Jill we should so invade their privacy,"

"That is so premeditated, "Alison laughed as she joined Alice's side

"Do you want to dance?" Alice asked, looking at Claire

The redhead smiled widely and was about to stand up when Sarah stood up quickly.

"Yes," Sarah instantly accepted

Everyone, with the exception of Alice, looked at Sarah with a hard glare. The older blonde raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Not you," Alice said then turned back to Claire "Do you want to go dance, Claire?"

"Yeah I would," Claire smiled and stood up from the sofa

Alice held out her hand to the redhead, who took it without hesitation. Claire looked back at Sarah, who was giving her the death glare, and mouth '_I win'_. Alice led Claire to the dance floor before turning to face the redhead. The blonde was about to put her hands on Claire when she pointed to a couple behind them. Claire frowned and looked over her shoulder.

"Rain and Jill," Alice whispered in the redhead's ear

The redhead was so happy to see her friend that she didn't register how Alice's hot breathe on her ear made her tingle. Jill was grinding on Rain, who was whispering in the raven haired woman's ear. Claire smiled before turning back to face the blonde. Alice was smiling at the redhead as she danced to the music. Claire moved close to her friend.

"I wonder how Wesker feels," Claire smiled, wrapping her arms around Alice's neck

Alice laughed and put her hands on the redhead's hips and pulling Claire even closer "I didn't know you cared,"

"I don't," Claire assured

Claire let her arms fall from around the blonde's neck as she put her back to Alice's front. The redhead grinned as she began to grind her ass on Alice. The blonde put her hands on Claire's hips and moved her body with the redhead's. Claire hooked an arm around Alice's neck. She couldn't understand why dancing with the blonde like this felt so…normal.

Claire grinded on the blonde for the rest of the song and was going to switch it up when a voice rang over the music.

"Alice!" Alison shouted as she approached the two women

Alice groaned "What is it?"

"It's your uncle!" Alison informed

Claire stopped grinding on the blonde and Alice took her hands away from Claire's hips. The two gave Alison their undivided attention.

"Did something happen?" Alice asked

Alison shook her head "He said he needed you to watch K-mart,"

"Is he here?" Alice asked

"No he is on his way to drop her off," Alison replied

Claire looked at her watch, in curiosity. Surprisingly, it was going on 1A.M. Alice nodded at her friend and leaned closer to make sure she was heard.

"I'm going to go then," Alice informed

"I'll go too," Alison smiled "I'll see if anyone else wants to as well,"

The older blonde nodded and watched her friend walk off into the crowd. Alice looked at Claire and leaned over to her. The redhead held her breath as a hand was placed on the small of her back and Alice's breath bathed her ear.

"I guess we're going back to the house," Alice informed

Claire released her breath "I guess I'll go home too then,"

The blonde shook her head "Come back with me. You don't have to work tomorrow,"

Claire smiled "Alright,"

Alice pulled away from the redhead and smiled "I'll be outside,"

The redhead nodded "Let me get my jacket,"

Alice nodded and leaned toward to the redhead. Claire thought that the blonde was going to whisper in her ear. She was pleasantly surprised when Alice captured her lips instead. The kiss was short yet passionate. Claire's eyes were wide for a second then closed them before deepening the kiss. The redhead moaned when Alice's tongue sweep across her bottom lip. Claire was about to open her mouth when Alice pulled away. The redhead frowned.

"Sorry," The blonde grinned

Claire smiled "Its fine. I'll go uh get my coat,"

Alice nodded and swiftly moved passed the redhead. Claire touched her lips and grinned before going back to her seat next to Stephanie.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde walked outside and shivered against the chilling air. Alice frowned at herself for not taking her coat. The blonde watched the cars go by, as she looked for her uncle's gray Mitsubishi. Alice smiled as she thought about her kiss with Claire. Her lips still tingled after touching the redhead's soft lips. Alice was glad she had a few drinks, either wise she wouldn't remember having such an amazing time when she woke up later today the blonde pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was 1:32am.

Why would her uncle need her to watch K-mart at such a time?

Alice shrugged. It wasn't good to ask questions with an old man at one in the morning. The door to Arcadia opened and Alice's friends walked out.

"Goddamn," Stephanie cursed and pulled her jacket tighter around her "What the hell are you doing out her coatless?"

Alice smiled "Waiting,"

The blonde saw Rain and Jill holding hands as they headed over to Rain's car. Stephanie, Alison, and Claire joined Alice's side.

"So how did those two hook up?" Alice whispered to Alison

"I don't know," Alison grinned "I was with you the whole night,"

Alice nodded and looked away when Rain pinned Jill to the car door.

"No sex outside the club please," Ada called as she exited Arcadia with Luther, Sarah, Lisa and Leon "Thank you,"

Rain rolled her eyes and back off Jill "So who's riding with who?"

"We're riding with Alice," Alison informed, pointing to Claire, Stephanie and herself

"I'm taking Jill," Rain smiled "Anyone else care to join?"

"I wan-wan to go w-with," Leon sputtered

"Shut the hell up," Luther grinned as he leaned against the building

Alice smirked "How many of us are drunk?"

"Leon and Luther. Claire, Ada, and I are tipsy," Alison informed

"You are one smart son of bitch when you're drunk," Luther chuckled

"I'm tipsy dumbass," Alison grinned

"Are we missing someone?" Ada asked, looking around

"I'm too buzzed to count," Alice groaned and looked back at the street

"I'll take Luther, Leon, and Ada," Rain informed

"Let's go!" Leon yelled and leaned on Ada

The Chinese woman rolled her eyes before dragging Leon over to the car. Alice smiled and looked at a slow moving man across the street.

"Look!" Alice announced "A drunken guy,"

Everyone began to wave and call out to the man when Alice's uncle pulled in front of the club. Alice grinned at the car and walked over to the passenger side of the door. A groggily looking K-mart and a neatly dressed Matt stepped out of the car.

"Hey kid," Alice smiled

K-mart looked her cousin over and glared "The fuck do you look so awake for? It's late as hell,"

Alice rolled her eyes "Just put your bag in the trunk and get in the back seat,"

K-mart sighed dramatically before following her cousins' demands. Alice faced her uncle, who joined the other adults on the sidewalk.

"What's going on?" Alice asked

"Nothing," He lied "Keep Dahlia with you for a few days, alright,"

"I d-"Alice began

"Please Alice," Her uncle begged

Alice didn't want to expose her sister to alcohol, drugs, and the weird things the girls do at the house. But if her uncle was begging her to do it, she didn't have a choice.

"Alright," She sighed

"Just call me whenever something happens," Matt explained "If I don't call for Dahlia at the end of the week, tell Dahlia I love her,"

"What's going on?" Alice repeated

"Don't worry about it," Her uncle smiled and kissing her cheek "I love you, Alice,"

"I love you too," Alice stated

Her uncle nodded "Go home,"

The blonde nodded and moved over to her car. She got into the car and started it. Alice looked at the back seat and smiled. K-mart was leaning on Claire's shoulder while Alison poked the teenager's face.

"We'll take the limo," Sarah called

"No one gives a fuck," Stephanie smiled as she got into the passenger seat of ALICE'S car

"Are we keeping her?" Alison asked hopefully as she leaned on Alice's seat

"For the week, yes," Alice replied

Stephanie looked at Alice "We can't. Our environment is fucked up,"

"I know," Alice frowned "I don't know what to do,"

"I can keep her," Claire piped up

"You can?" Alice asked, looking into the rear review mirror

The blonde remembered Jill saying that Claire struggled with money. She didn't want to put more financial weight on the redhead's shoulders.

"Yes," Claire smiled sadly and ran a hand through the teenagers' hair "I always wanted a younger sister,"

"I swear you guys are creeping me out," K-mart groaned but didn't stop Claire from touching her hair

"I'll make sure to give you money for her," Alice assured

Claire nodded but didn't say anything. Alice smiled at the thought of having another reason to call the redhead as much as she wanted.

The ride back to the house was silent for once. Alice pulled into her parking space in front of the house and was the first to exit the car.

"Hey," Claire smiled "I live across the street from here,"

"Really," Alice asked and looked at the apartment complex

The redhead nodded as she stretched. K-mart got out the car next and went to get her bag out the trunk.

"Where the fuck is Rain and the limo whores?" Stephanie asked

Alice shrugged "Let's go inside,"

The four women and teenager jogged up the steps when Rain, followed by the limo rode into the drive way. Alice walked into the house with K-mart, Claire, and Alison. Stephanie stayed outside the open door and held her arms up to the sky.

"BITCHES," She hollered "WELCOME HOME!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Luther moaned as he got out the car

"Oh ok," Stephanie stated "I tried to welcome ya'll to my house and you come at me like that. Forget ya'll,"

"Wait!" Ada called "I live here too!"

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at a snickering Claire "I'm going to get K a room,"

Claire nodded before following Alison into the kitchen. The older blonde grabbed her cousin's backpack and jogged up the stairs. Her cousins slow steps made her start to walk up the steps.

"Do I get my own room?" K-mart asked as she followed her cousin

"No," Alice replied "You get my bed,"

The teenager groaned as they entered Alice and Stephanie's room. Alice put K-mart's backpack by the dresser while K-mart got under the covers. Alice walked over to her dresser and got out a pair of shorts. The blonde quickly changed into her new pants and got rid of her heels and her shredded shirt. Alice got a pair of sweat pants and a tank top for Claire as she headed to the door.

"Try not to drool," Alice smiled as she turned off the light

"Oh, so funny," K-mart hissed

The older blonde began to close the door "Love you, K,"

"Love you too, Alice," K-mart mumbled

Alice closed the door and jogged down the stairs. Thankfully, all the girls were outside by the pool and Jacuzzi. Alice noticed Jill sitting in Rain's lap, while Claire and Alison talked to them. Lisa, Stephanie, and Sarah were in the pool with a naked Luther. Ada and Leon were in the Jacuzzi making out. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the way the adults were. It reminded her of her college years. Just without the learning and annoying teachers.

"Bitches," Alice sang "My cousin has just went to bed and I demanded that you keep your voices down,"

Alice jumped off the last step and set the clothes she had for Claire in the sun chair by the pool. She caught the nods from her friends but a shake from Lisa.

"We don't have to listen to you," Lisa hissed, taking a sip of her drink

"True," Alice stated as she sat next to Claire on the sun chair "But you can at least respect my cousin and her need to sleep and not have to deal with your bullshit,"

"My bullshit," Lisa asked, as she got out the pool "My motherfucking bullshit! You make it sound like I'm the only bitch with beef in this motherfucking house!"

"I thought you were?" Luther joked

Lisa turned her glare onto Luther "Motherfucker, fuck you! You drunk ass piece of shit," Lisa hissed

"Is she drunk?" Alice asked as she glanced at Sarah

The White Queen nodded, making Rain, Alice, Alison and Stephanie groan. Lisa looked back at Alice with her death glare, making Alice smile at her.

"Yo," Stephanie called "Shut your goddamn mouth. We have a teenager trying to sleep in the house,"

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" Lisa egged as she neared Alice

The blonde rolled her eyes "Everyone knows I don't start shit in this house. Obviously, it's you who has the problem,"

"Oh me huh," Lisa retorted "It's always fucking me! How about you leave your ho and talk to me like a real bitch,"

* * *

Stephanie's POV: (**I originally wasn't going to add this but a fight is always better from an outsider's point of view. And who better than to write in the view of Alice's best bitch?)**

Stephanie's mouth dropped after the 2 sentences flew out of Lisa's mouth. If there were two things that set Alice off, it was talking shit about her friends and calling her fake. In the time it took to blink, Alice was in Lisa's face.

"Rule number one bitch," Alice hissed "No one calls Claire a ho. Rule number two you don't call me fake. You want to say that shit again?"

Stephanie looked at Rain and Alison. Rain had gently set Jill on the chair was inching toward the angry blonde. Alison was standing but made no move toward Alice. Stephanie noticed Sarah inching toward Claire, while Luther was watching the event unfold. A loud slap echoed through the silence, making Stephanie stand up too.

Stephanie silently gasped and dropped her cigarette. Lisa had to be the only person she knew with the worst ideas in the history of mankind.

Alice brought a fist up and punched Lisa in the face repeatedly. Rain ran over to Alice and tried to stop her from beating her to a pulp.

"Alison!" Stephanie yelled

Her cry got the desired effect. Alison turned around and saw Sarah charge at Claire. The younger blonde tackled Sarah to the ground. Alison pinned Sarah down and was yelling at her. Stephanie looked up and saw Alice was still punching Lisa, who was swatting at her like a kitten. Rain came out from behind Alice and back away to the side. Rain ran toward Alice and successfully tackled her. The two fell into the pool, while Lisa fell to the ground and held her face. A second too late the security guards ran into the back yard. Alison got off Sarah and put herself between Claire and Sarah. Alice and Rain broke the surface of the water and looked at the security guards. Lisa had a bruised cheek and a cut on her lips. One of the security guards nodded at Alice, who gave them a single nod before swimming over to Claire. Stephanie ran over to her friends.

* * *

Alison's POV: (**Yes, yes. A new person with a POV**)

"You are so lucky Rain stopped you," Alison stated as she helped Alice out of the pool

Alice turned around and helped Rain out of the pool. Rain was immediately hugged by Jill, who buried her head in the crook of the Hispanic woman's neck. Alice turned around before Claire, Alison, and Stephanie hugged her.

"You totally beat her ass!" Alison grinned as she pulled away from her friend

Alice rolled her eyes and let Claire cup her cheek.

"Thanks," Claire smiled

"No problem," Alice replied shyly

"Confession room," Alison piped up "We have to have this in the confession room,"

"Come on," Stephanie grinned

Alison followed behind Alice and Claire. She smiled when she saw Claire take Alice's hand in her own. Alison nearly made a comment when Alice interlocked their fingers. _So cute_, Alison thought.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde sat on the bench with Claire and Alison on either side of her. She looked at the camera then above her at Rain.

"This won't make things better, will it?" Alice grinned

"Nope," Rain assured

"What up, Lisa?" Stephanie shouted

"You just got your ass handed to ya!" Alison shouted then quietly added "You started it too,"

"You can't be starting some shit that you can't handle!" Jill shouted

"Yeah what she said," Alison grinned

Alice shook her head and leaned toward the camera.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Alice piped up "You don't fucking mess with an Abernathy. Bitch,"

* * *

Ok tell me if this wasn't all that good or if it was a good start to trying to save Reality Check.

Next chapter we'll see some *gets tackled before I finish the sentence*


	6. Only in Nevada

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, but I am the owner of the AU idea ;)

Thanks to the reviews etc.

I'm tired so I making this quick.

* * *

Chapter 6

Only In Nevada

_After the Confession room shout out:_

_The redhead jogged down the stairs with Jill and Ada while Luther tried to give them a group hug. _

_Without his pants and underwear, that is._

_The three women ran into the kitchen, with Ada slipping and falling on the floor. Stephanie and Rain watched the two women run to Rain and Stephanie's side without the Chinese woman. Ada got into the fetal position and waited Rain laughed when she saw Luther run into the kitchen and tripped over Ada. Luther fell flat on his face while Ada ran off after Jill and Claire. Stephanie, who was sipping her drink during the entire act, pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose._

_ "Put some pants on," Stephanie demanded "I'm sick of seeing penis,"_

_Rain snorted "It's not the first time I heard that,"_

_Luther laughed drunkenly as he lifted himself off the floor. The man looked around them bent down to touch his toes. Luther shouted before falling over again. Rain pulled Jill in to her and nibbled on the raven haired woman's neck._

_ "I see dead people!" Alison shouted "I see dead peop-"The blonde tilted her head as she saw Luther trying to wrap his arms around the floor_

_ "He's in love," Stephanie stated "Leave him be,"_

_Alison smiled as she walked pass the drunk man and to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and smirked at Rain and Jill_

_ "Where's Alice?" Claire asked_

_ "She taking care of K," Alison informed_

_ "Speaking of K," Jill piped up "It seems like you have a soft spot for her,"_

_Alison glanced nervously at Jill. The blonde looked at Rain, who was staring at her with a composed expression._

_ "Oh yeah," She asked "Who are your sources,"_

_ "My sources shall never be revealed," Jill taunted_

_ "It was me!" Stephanie shouted with a large smile_

_ "Dumbass, you were suppose to stay silent," Ada grinned_

_ "I thought dahlia was only 17?" Rain piped, look at Alison_

_The blonde nodded "I'm only 21,"_

_ "Alice may not like that," Rain stated_

_ "For real," Stephanie stated "You might want to keep that on the DL,"_

_Back to the present:_

* * *

Alice's POV:

_What day is it_, Alice thought as she opened her eyes. The blonde curiously looked at the red hair in front of her before the memories of last night poured into her brain. Claire slept in the same bed as her after Alice went to bed after checking on K. The blonde rubbed Claire's warm stomach before pulling her hand off the sleeping redhead. Alice slowly peeled herself off Claire's back and rolled onto her back.

The blonde listen closely to her surrounding and pinpointed the sound of rain patting against the roof of the house. It sounded light. Alice looked over to her right. Her clock told her it was time for her to get up and go for a run. Alice looked over at the beautiful redhead, unsure if she should wake her. The blonde decided against it. Claire had only gotten 3 hours of sleep since they went to bed. Alice carefully got out the bed and placed the blanket over Claire. The blonde smiled when Claire rolled over, trying to find the missing warmth.

"I'll be back in an hour," Alice swore and placed a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek

Claire moaned at the kiss "Where are you going?" She asked mumbled

"I thought you were sleeping," The blonde grinned

"I was," The redhead yawned before looking up at the blonde "Then you got up and I got cold,"

Alice chuckled "I have to go for a run,"

"You'll be back by six?" Claire asked hopefully

"I'll do you a favor and be back by 5:30," Alice promised

The redhead smiled "Good,"

"Go back to sleep," Alice urged

"Ok," Claire stated "Be back to wake me up,"

"Sure thing," Alice assured and placed a kiss on Claire's forehead

The blonde got off the bed and walked over to her small bag of clothes. Alice took off her shirt and replaced it with a bright yellow tank top. The blonde took a seat on the floor and slipped into her running shoes and tied up her hair. Alice moved over to the door and looked at the sleeping redhead. She smiled and looked at her cousin, who was buried under the covers as usual. Alice silently closed the door behind her and jogged down to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Rain and Stephanie were in the kitchen with a Lisa and Sarah. Rain looked worn and her hair was flat. Stephanie was slowly eating the French fries in front of her as she looked at Sarah and Lisa, who were whispering in the corner of the kitchen. Alice smiled at the whispering pair and made a beeline for her friends at the island.

"You don't look so hot," Alice smiled at Rain as she leaned against the counter top

Rain glared at her friend "I'm sex deprived,"

"Hey," Alice defended, propping her elbows onto the countertop "You let Stephanie take your bed and you rejected everyone who threw themselves at you for the past 4 weeks,"

"Hmm," Rain grumbled "I need some pussy or at least a penis,"

Alice grinned and took a French fry off the plate "I thought you got some last night?"

"That Stephanie was having phone sex," Rain informed

The blonde nearly choked on the French fry in her mouth but made it go down the right tube. Stephanie looked over at the blonde, as if she just noticed her. She raised an eyebrow and looked over her friend.

"You know it's raining outside," Stephanie informed

Alice put 3 more French fries in her mouth "Like I care," The blonde stated through a mouth full of fries

Stephanie nodded in agreement while Rain flopped onto the countertop and put her face into an empty bowl.

"I'm going to go," Alice smiled "I have to be back by thirty,"

"What!" Rain exclaimed, looking up at her friend

"What?" Alice asked

Stephanie pulled her glasses slightly down the bridge of her nose. Rain reached over to the blonde and put her hand on Alice's forehead.

"You never come back early," Stephanie stated, just as shocked as Rain

Alice took Rain's hand of her face "Yeah well, I have someone to get to back to,"

"You're falling in love, aren't you?" Rain grinned

Alice stopped munching on her French fry and abruptly ran out the kitchen. Rain followed after her friend and tackled the blonde to the ground.

"Come on!" Rain demanded "Tell me!"

Alice laughed as Rain began to tickle her. The Hispanic woman held Alice down with the top of body while Alice slowly wiggled out from under her. One pair of running footsteps went up the stairs as she saw Stephanie running toward them.

"Rain, stop tickling her," Stephanie demanded "Claire!"

Rain didn't get a chance to back off her friend when a body crashed on her. Alice stopped laughing and blinked back her tears. Stephanie said something about Claire. A fist connected with the side of her face then another slammed into her chest. The blonde, not feeling any real pain from it, saw Lisa's angry face peering down at her. Alice brought her hands up and grabbed a hold of the wild fists and rolled on top of the angry brunette.

"Hold her!" Alice demanded

Rain crawled over and pinned Lisa's hands over her head. Rain nodded when she had Lisa's down. Alice barely caught the nod. The blonde raced up the stairs with Stephanie behind her.

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire was slowly watching the clock change the seconds. It was has only been a minute since Alice left the bed. Claire left lonely but it was a depressing lonely. The redhead thought about yesterday and how happy the blonde had made her. She got to dance with the woman of her dreams. And Alice kissed her. The redhead pulled the blanket up around her face and smiled widely. _God, Claire you're acting like a teenager_, Claire scowled herself. The door flew open followed by hurried footsteps. The redhead thought it was Alice until the person pounced on her. Claire sat up and was met by furious fists hitting several parts of her face. The redhead brought her arms up, trying to block as many punches as she could. Claire backed away from her attacker then threw herself at them.

"Ah!" Sarah yelled

"What the fuck!" K-mart shouted "I'm trying to sleep!"

Claire put her legs on either side of Sarah's chest and attacked her face with her own punches. Sarah grabbed Claire's hands and brought her legs up. Claire cursed at Sarah's legs wrapped around her arms and stomach. The White Queen punched Claire in the face. Hurried footsteps sounded in the room and the body collided with Claire's. The redhead, finally free of Sarah's grip, got up to attack. Alice held Claire back with her hand while she held Sarah back with her other hand.

"Stephanie!" Alice shouted "A little help would be nice,"

Claire swatted Alice's arm away and launched for Sarah. Alice threw herself in the redhead's way. Sarah ran to Alice's back while Claire pressed herself against the blonde's front. However, with Alice in the way, it didn't stop Claire and Sarah from trying to beat each other around her back. Stephanie was pushed aside by the security guards. The men grabbed Sarah's arms and dragged her out the room.

"Let me go!" Sarah yelled "I'm going to beat your ass, bitch! I'm going to beat your fucking ass!"

"I'd love to see you try!" Claire shouted "Motherfucker!"

"Claire relax," Alice demanded "Just calm down,"

"She fucking attacked me in my sleep!" Claire shouted "You want me to calm down?"

Alice nodded. The redhead put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and tried to push herself off.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" Lisa shouted

"Alice!" Rain shouted

The blonde let go of Claire and turned around. Claire saw Alice throw a punch. Her fist connected with the side of Lisa's head. The brunette dropped to the group, and was still. All the shouting voices quieted as everyone looked at Lisa.

"Holy shit," Stephanie gasped

"She's dead?" Alison asked frightened

Alice held up her hands and backed away from the unmoving brunette. One of the men ran over to Alice and pushed her into the far corner of the room. Another man made Claire do the same.

"She's just knocked out," Alice informed

"Listen Abernathy," the guard in front of the blonde stated "You have to go and cool off. You can't be getting into fights back to back,"

"Lisa's started both fights," Alice informed calmly

"Go cool off," He demanded

"You can't do that!" Claire exclaimed

"Claire, it's fine," Alice stated

"No it's not!" Claire objected "They can't punish you for their issues!"

"I agree," Rain spoke up "It's totally bullshit,"

"You want to go too, Ocampo?" The guard asked

Rain rolled her eyes and left the room. The redhead glared at the man in front of her.

"I'll go," Alice assured "I have to go run anyway,"

Claire looked over the burly man's shoulder and watched the blonde until she was out of the room. Claire looked at the teenager, who was sitting up with wide eyes.

"Don't try anything," The guard demanded before leaving the room

The redhead glared at the doorway before walking over to the teenager.

"Are you fucking ok?" K-mart asked, as she watched the redhead sit on her bed

"Don't curse," Claire demanded "Are you ok?"

The teenager nodded while someone ran over to the bed. Claire stood up and tackled the person running over to them. Alison groaned when her back hit the floor.

"Ah!" Alison exclaimed "Goddamn it, Claire,"

"Sorry," Claire grunted as she got off her friend

The redhead stood up and held out her hand. Alison took it and steadied herself. She rubbed the back of her head while Claire sat on the bed.

"Now I know not to check on K when Claire's around," Alison mumbled

K-mart laughed "Claire is the least of your problems. Alice is the real threat,"

"Don't remind me," Alison mumbled as she sat on the bed. The older blonde put a hand on the teenager's shoulder "Are you ok?"

The teenager nodded "I'm fine. Tired, pissed off, a bit hungry but no injuries,"

Alison rolled her eyes "A 'yes, I'm fine' would've been good enough,"

The teenager mock pouted "Now where would the fun in that be?"

Claire smiled at K-mart then looked at Alison "Is Alice in trouble?"

"Will she get kicked off the show?" K-mart asked

"Minor trouble," Alison admitted "But she won't be anywhere near getting kicked off the show. I mean Lisa and Sarah started it after all. Rain stopped Alice, and Alice stopped Sarah and Lisa. She is like a villain turned hero, you know?"

"Oh thank god," K-mart huffed "I'll still be related to a celebrity,"

Claire laughed "Is that all you care about?"

The teenager looked offended as she placed a hand over her heart "No," K-mart smiled mischievously then sighed dramatically "Ok it is. But I know Alice can take care of herself,"

Alison and Claire exchanged a look and began to chuckle.

"What?" K-mart asked

"Oh nothing," Alison winked and got off the bed

Claire followed her friend "Bye K,

"Wait," K-mart called "You aren't telling me something,"

The redhead closed the door and jogged down the hallway with Alison, who was giggling like crazy.

"I can't wait to tell Alice," Alison smiled

"Speaking of Alice," Claire began "Does she know you have a thing for K?"

Alison stopped walking and glared at the redhead "I do not have a thing for K-mart,"

"Sure," Claire grinned as she entered the kitchen

Alison grabbed Claire's elbow and pulled her back out the kitchen "Don't tell Alice," Alison whispered "I'll tell her myself,"

"She may not like it," Claire informed

"I know," Alison admitted "But she isn't an unfair person,"

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde ran her fastest as she entered the park of the town. Her hair swished behind her as she slowed her pace to a jog. The sun was just rising but it was still dark in the small town and the air was still cool and moist. Alice jogged around the playground, imaging all the children that play on it every day. A low moan reached her ears, making Alice stop and look around. _Who is having sex in the park at this hour?_ The blonde looked around when the moan came again. It wasn't a sexual moan, just a tired moan. Alice cocked her head as she stared toward a line of bushes.

"Hello?" Alice asked

"Help," A man drawled out

The blonde jogged over to the bushes and looked behind them. A man with tattered clothes with blood and dirt on her face, hands, and right leg looked up at her with pleading eyes. Alice covered her mouth at the rank smell radiating off the man and examined the white film over his eyes.

"Help…me," He begged

The blonde nodded "Do you have a phone or something?"

"Yes," He stated

Alice climbed over the bushes, doing her best to ignore the smell, and slowly approached the man.

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER MA'AM!" A man shouted

"BACK AWAY!" another demanded

Alice looked up at the voices and saw two men in Umbrella combat gear walking toward her. Neither of them had the cliché helmet that so many of the soldiers had.

"He needs help," Alice stated

"We know," The man with the tag J.D. informed "We're here to help him,"

"Is there anything I can do?" The blonde asked, looking down at the man on the ground

"Step away from the man and continue on with what you were doing," The man with the tag Spencer informed "We'll handle this from here,"

"Don't…leave me…here…with…them," The man croaked

Alice looked at the man on the ground. He had tears slipping down his face and held out his hand to her. The blonde wanted to help. She wanted to take e the man and carry him to the hospital. But the soldiers would shoot her if she tried to get near the man.

"Ma'am back away," Spencer demanded

"What'll happen to him?" Alice asked, taking a few steps back

"We'll take him to the hospital," J.D. replied

"Move along," Spencer demanded "He'll be fine,"

Alice looked sadly at the man "I'm sorry," She whispered and climbed over the bushes

The blonde looked over her shoulder at the Umbrella soldiers before running out of the park as fast as she could. A loud, single gunshot sounded through the still air. Alice stopped running and turned around in the direction that she came.

She just let a man die.

* * *

Too short, too bad, too many mistakes (Cause I didn't check anything), not good enough to save this story? Please don't leave me wondering. Put a small review in the review box.


	7. Bitches to the Creek

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

* * *

Chapter 7

Bitches to the Creek

_After Alice heard the gunshot:_

_Alice turned around and saw the two men waving at her. Her eyebrows knitted together until she saw the other man stand up and wave at her too._

_ "What?" Alice asked in disbelief_

_A car rolled up next to the confused blonde and a man jumped out the car._

_ "Thank you so much for not calling the cops," He smiled_

_ "Who the hell are you and what the fuck is going on?"Alice questioned_

_ "I am Marcus Cain," He introduced "And you just walked in on the scene of my movie Zombie's in Raccoon. Surely you have heard of it?"_

_Alice searched her brain for the movie and nodded. She had seen the trailer at Arcadia when she was setting up the place. _

_ "It's nice to meet you," Alice said as she held out her hand_

_The man shook it "Same to you. Wait why do I feel like I know you?"_

_ "I'm on a reality show," Alice replied_

_ "Girls of Nevada Unleashed," Another man stated_

_The blonde looked to her left and saw 'Spencer' and 'J.D.' walking over. _

_ "That's right," Alice confirmed_

_ "You look way hotter in person," Spencer smiled_

_The blonde smiled despite the need to throw up at the man's comment._

_ "I would love to do a film with you and the girls," Marcus said_

_ "You can talk to the producer," Alice assured "She's been trying to figure out something fun for all of us to do. Maybe you're film can be it,"_

_ "Excellent idea," Marcus smiled "I will talk to your producer first thing this afternoon,"_

_Alice nodded "I have to go. I have to get back,"_

_ "Alright," Marcs smiled "It was lovely meeting you, Alice,"_

_ "Right back at all three of you," Alice smiled and jogged off_

_Back to the present:_

* * *

Claire's POV:

The women and their companies that were left in the house after Alice, Lisa, and Sarah were sent to cool off were in the living room watching the rain. The group of adults' chit chatted and was discussing the fights that had happened between each girl in the house.

"Lisa never attacked Alice until last night," Rain informed

"Really," Luther asked

"Yeah," Alison piped up "She didn't attack because Rain and I would kick her ass,"

"What about Stephanie, Ada, and Sarah?" Leon asked

"Sarah likes Alice but is slave to Lisa," Ada informed

"Ada and I don't like to get involved on other peoples problem," Stephanie replied "I supply the shit so no one fucks with me, besides the fact that I don't mess with them. Ada is Ada,"

"And no one is going to fuck with a ninja," Rain smirked

"Exactly," Ada chuckled

"Sarah is jealous of Alice?" Luther asked

"No Claire," Rain corrected

"Why?" He asked

Rain punched Luther in the arm "You've been here before,"

"I don't watch the show," Luther commented as he rubbed his arm

"You are the dumbest motherfucker I have ever met," Rain whispered

"That doesn't answer my question," Luther stated

"Sarah has it bad for Alice," Stephanie informed

"Who has it bad for Claire," Jill grinned "And vise versa,"

"Shut up," Claire hissed

"What it's true," Jill smirked

"You should so have sex with her before we have to go back to the other house," Stephanie suggested

"I think you mean mansion," Leon said

"I am not having this talk with you guys," Claire stated

"Why not," Jill asked

"Yeah, we're all adults who have sex," Ada smiled

"Except for Rain at the moment," Claire corrected

"I'll fix that soon enough," Jill promised as she winked at the Hispanic woman

Rain winked back "I'll be waiting for it,"

"Oh god," Ada murmured as she got up with Leon

"I'm gonna go," Luther stated as he got up and sped from the room

Stephanie laughed "Leave it you two to scare everyone away,"

Claire shook her head as she tried to get rid of the images popping up in her head.

"Where's K-mart?" Alison asked

"She's in Alice's room playing with her IPod," Rain informed

"I'll go talk to her," Alison said

"Don't do anything," Rain demanded

"I won't," Alison called back from the hallway

The front door opened and rushed footsteps ran to the living room. Rain, still on defense, got up from the couch and faced the runner. Claire jumped up to, but for another reason. She hoped Alice was back from her run; after all it was getting close to five thirty. However, Sarah ran into the room and came to a halt when she saw Rain and Claire standing up.

"This sucks," Stephanie piped up as she began to light an alternate

"Why are you running?" Rain asked as she sat on the couch

"Because I can," Sarah hissed as she sat next to Stephanie on the other couch

Claire glared at the white haired woman, who was glaring back.

"I bet you, Alice is going hard on the running," Stephanie stated, trying to start a conversation with whoever was willing to engage in it

"Maybe," Jill replied, not liking the tense silence "What should we do today?"

"Alice is taking K shopping around 11," Rain informed "I was thinking we could all go get breakfast in an hour and join them,"

"Sounds good," Stephanie smiled "You in Claire and Jill?"

"Yes," Claire assured, not taking her eyes off Sarah

"I'm in," Jill smirked "Should we party tonight?"

"It is Friday," Rain drawled out "We should get some bitches drunk,"

"I'm getting drunk," Stephanie informed "I need to let loose,"

Claire heard silent foot falls enter the house and looked at the doorway. Alice was soaked in water as she tried to catch her breath.

"Have fun?" Claire asked

The blonde smiled "Just enough,"

"What me to dry you off?" Sarah winked

Claire balled up her hands and glared at the White Queen. Alice ignored the comment.

"I made breakfast reservations for 6:32 at Alaskan Breakfast for the seven of us so I think we should all get ready,"

"Seven?" Stephanie asked

"You, me, Jill, Claire, Rain, Alison and K-mart," Alice replied

"What about me and Lisa?" Sarah asked

"I don't want to fucking talk to you," Alice snapped at her then looked back at her friends "I'll be upstairs getting cleaned up,"

The four of them nodded their heads at the blonde and waited for her to be halfway up the stairs before speaking.

"She's pissed," Rain piped up

"I guess she'll be getting drunk too," Sarah smiled

"More like buzzed," Stephanie corrected "Like I said before 'Don't get it twisted',"

"I'm going to talk to her," Claire stated as she stood up

Rain nodded and scooted closer to Jill. The redhead had made it to the doorway when Alison coming walking toward the five. The blonde looked frightened and rather nervous. Claire raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything.

"What's the fuck is wrong with you?" Rain asked

Alison rubbed the back of her neck "I was making out with K-mart,"

"What?" Claire exclaimed

"You didn't?" Jill gasped

"You said you wouldn't do anything!" Rain declared

"I know, I know," Alison stated "I just-I was talking then next thing I knew I was kissing her and she was kissing back,"

"She's a hormonal teenager!" Jill declared

"Not exactly," Rain defended "More like a young adult,"

"That doesn't change the fact that she kissed K!" Claire shouted

"But why are you all nervous?" Stephanie asked

"Alice caught us," Alison informed

"Oh no," Rain murmured

"Yeah," Alison visibly swallowed

"What did Alice say?" Stephanie asked

Everyone looked at Alison and checked her for bruises or a slap mark. But her skin was unmarked and still flawless.

"She just said she'll deal with me later," Alison stated

Claire, Rain, and Jill moved out the living room and headed for the blonde's room. The redhead double stepped the stair with Jill at her side with Rain and Stephanie behind them. Claire ran to the door but didn't open it. All four of the pressed their ears to the door and leaned it. There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door.

"Alice-"K-mart began

"Still not 5 minutes," Alice cut her off

Claire wondered what Alice was going to do. The blonde never resorted to violence unless it was necessary. But she did have the tendency to put her foot down. Sometimes softly and other times not so softly.

"Did she force herself on you?" Alice asked

"No," K-mart replied

"All you did was kiss?" Alice asked

"Yes, that was it, I swear Alice," K-mart replied

"Do you like her?"Alice asked

_Huh_, Claire thought as she looked at her three friends. They shrugged and leaned heavily against the door.

"I do," K-mart replied "She's really pretty, and nice, and she's gentle. And she's a friend of yours,"

"Alright," Alice stated

"You aren't mad?" K-mart asked

"Of course not K. Look I can be the big bad wolf at times but I am not unfair and I won't tell you who to date," Alice informed "I just want to make sure that whoever you choose to date will treat you right and is more the worth to be with you. You aren't my daughter but you are my top priority. Whether you're with me or your dad,"

"You're going to tell him aren't you?" K-mart asked

"It's not my place or decision to tell him," Alice stated

"Thank you," K-mart smiled "You won't be too hard on her right?"

"I don't know," Alice replied

Claire was shocked by how gentle Alice was with her cousin. The redhead would've torn the house upside-down if K-mart was her cousin and some older woman had kissed her. The door opened unexpectedly and all the women leaning on it fell into the room. Claire fell onto Rain and looked up, expecting to see Alice's face. Instead, the redhead was looking up and at the blonde's vagina. Claire went wide eyed while Stephanie looked up and chuckled

"Hey a vagina," Stephanie called

"What does it look like?" Rain asked, trying to get the redhead off her back

Alice instantly back away from her friends "What the hell were you doing? And why are you looking up my towel?"

"Listening," Stephanie replied while she got off of Jill "And you were just too slow to move,"

Claire got off her friend and smiled sheepishly at Alice.

"Sorry if I am curious to see if anyone else will fall through," Alice retorted

"Oh ok," Jill groaned

"You are too honest," Rain hissed at Stephanie

The woman in question shrugged "I'm going to use this bathroom,"

"Whatever," Alice smiled "I'm using the hallway bathroom,"

The redhead looked at the ground while Alice exited the room. When she looked back up Rain, Jill, and Stephanie were smiling at her.

"What?" Claire asked

"You saw Alice," Stephanie smirked

The redhead raced out the room with Stephanie on her heels. Claire jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Claire saw Alice's vagina!" Stephanie shouted

The redhead groaned loudly as she hid behind Leon and Ada, who were making out in front of the island. Stephanie walked into the kitchen, and was panting.

"God," She said "I have to stop smoking,"

"A bit late for that smoky the bear, don't cha' think," Jill smirked as she walked into the kitchen

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde was standing outside of the limo, waiting for her friends to get inside. Alice had Rain, Jill, and K-mart checked off her list. The blonde sighed in relief when Claire and Alison stepped out of the house. Alice let her eyes openly roam over the redhead's body. Claire had on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a faded Nirvana t-shirt on. The redhead caught Alice staring and smiled.

"Like what you see?" Claire teased

Alice pulled the redhead close and placed a quick kiss on her lips "More then you know,"

"Can you guys please not have sex outside, near, or in the limo?" Stephanie asked as she got into the limo

"I'll try not to rip her clothes off," Alice joked as she got in after Claire

"Much appreciated," Stephanie stated

"Feels good to get the hell out of there," Rain sighed

"Definitely," Alice agreed "Hey, we should all get tickets to see Zombie's in Raccoon this weekend,"

"I don't know," Alison piped up

"Why?" Rain asked

"Oh shit," Stephanie joined in "We might be going to Italy this weekend,"

"Really," Alice gasped

"Yeah," Stephanie confirmed "We get to see more of the shirtless man,"

"Says who?" Rain asked

"Sexy boy Carlos," Alison stated

"Sexy?" Alice questioned

"Yeah, I question that too," Rain said

Alice didn't miss the small pout on the teenager's face, when Alison called Carlos sexy. The older blonde made sure to speak to Alison about the situation later.

"I'm just kidding," Alison assured

"Right bitch right," Stephanie said

"Has anyone noticed that the cursing when down?" Jill asked

"Yeah," Alice replied "It happens from time to time. Not everyone is willing to say fuck, shit, bitch, or motherfucker every second of the goddamn day,"

"You do," Rain smirked

"Bitch, shut the fuck up," Alice grinned

"Well shit," Alison laughed

"See there the motherfuckers go again," Stephanie hissed playfully

"Look I know I brought it up but you don't have to prove it," Jill stated

"Oh please," Stephanie said "Bitches have to prove that they're bitches. Hence the bitch fights,"

"Alice, you seriously knocked Lisa out," K-mart piped "It was fucking amazing,"

"Language," Claire hissed

"Oh shit," Rain chuckled lightly "Language patrol. Everyone buy a mirror so you can watch your mouths,"

"Fuck you, Rain," Clair smiled

"I'm sorry Jill is filling in that position," Rain smiled "Maybe you could fill in the position for Alice,"

"I so didn't need to hear that," K-mart grimaced

"Oh you know you _wanted _that image," Alison teased

"Not of my cousin," The teenager laughed

"Oh god," Alice grimaced "Please change the subject,"

"Fine," Stephanie said "Anyone buying any thongs?"

"That is not what I meant!" Alice shouted

* * *

Alice was in the bathroom at Alaskan Breakfast, pacing the small space between the stalls and the sink. Alison said she would show up when she could; which should've been eight minutes ago. The blonde was starting to get irritated. Not only was she in the bathroom but she was in the bathroom alone. That didn't sit right with her. Alice knew she had three more minutes before she went truly insane by just being in the small, dirty space. The blonde shuddered at the thought of what happens in here when others weren't looking. Luckily, the door opened and Alison stepped into the room.

"Sorry," The younger blonde apologized "Crazy conversation broke out,"

"It's ok," Alice said "This'll only take a second,"

"It's about K-mart isn't it?" Alison guessed

The older blonde nodded "I'm going to try and ask you the same questions I did with her. You aren't a teenager and you aren't someone who has to listen to me if you don't want to. But I just want to be true to her and treat her like a queen. Understood?"

Alison nodded, giving the green light for Alice to keep talking.

"She likes you. I don't know how much but don't play her like some toy. I really like you as my non-biological sister and I don't want to have to kick your ass because you hurt K-mart ok?" Alice asked, putting a hand on the younger woman's shoulder

"Of course," Alison smiled "I really like her, Alice. I will do my best to make her happy,"

"Good," Alice smiled "Oh and don't call anyone sexy but her, I think she got a bit upset,"

"I'll make it up to her," Alison assured

The older blonde nodded as she released her friend's shoulder. Alice moved over to the door then turned around.

"No sex," Alice ordered

"I'll do my best," Alison nodded

"No, no," Alice stated "No sex. At all,"

"Fine," Alison said quietly "No sex,"

The older blonde nodded "Thank you Alison,'

"No problem, Alice," Alison said, following the older blonde out the bathroom

* * *

Ta-da! I think…anyway I will add some 'action' (if you catch my drift) between Claire and Alice, and Alison and K-mart if that is what you want. Uh…I think that's it…Yeah I'm pretty sure. Ok just review please


	8. Weak Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

Chapter 8

Weak Stop

_Meanwhile at the house:_

_Lisa went through Alice's clothes and picked out something Alice slept in. The brunette smiled happily when she found a pair of laser blue shorts and a belly button t-shirt. Lisa took them and hurried into the hallway bathroom. She wasn't surprised when Alice's pants needed to be tied around her and that the belly button shirt was like a t-shirt for her. Lisa sighed and began to undress. She was too stubborn to admit to anyone why she hated Alice so much. It was basically because she couldn't have her. _

_"If you hadn't tried pushing her away you could have had her," her friend piped up_

_Lisa rolled her eyes "You shouldn't tell me what to do,"_

_She wanted to be the one Alice called a friend, to be the one that the blonde would call baby. Lisa was known for destroying what she couldn't have. It was how she dealt with it. Lisa would be mean and then the person would be meaner. Therefore, destroying all the feelings for the person that was once felt; But with Alice, she couldn't do it. Alice was too calm, too nice, and too beautiful._

_At least until Claire came around._

_Lisa wanted the redhead more than anything. She knew Claire wouldn't be the one to ditch someone like Alice for her. But she knew the best idea in mind. It would completely destroy her want for the redhead and bring her a few steps away from Alice. It was all the Lisa wanted to do. And she planned to do it. Lisa turned to her friend, who was leaning against the shower wall. Lisa turned to her friend._

_"What do you think?" Lisa asked_

_"It's pretty good," Her friend, Shannon, smiled_

_ A loud banging on the door made Lisa jump._

_ "Lisa!" Luther shouted "You have to get out! I have to take a major SHIT!"_

_ "How about you wait a goddamn minute," Lisa hissed, she hated Luther more than anyone else in the house_

_ "Damn," Luther drawled out "What crawled up and died?"_

_Lisa grabbed Alice's clothes and wrapped them up in her towel. The brunette opened the door and pushed pass Luther._

_ "Who were you talking to?" Luther asked_

_Lisa ignored him and walked to her room. Shannon hurried after her friend, Lisa turned and gave her a reassuring smile. _If only she was real, _Lisa thought._

* * *

_At the club:_

_Rain and Alice were dancing by the stripper pole by their seats. Alice kept her phone on vibrate and on full volume in case Alison and K-mart had any trouble at the house. The blonde knew she would be going back to the mansion after tomorrow afternoon and wanted to do something fun for Claire. Alice tapped her friend on the shoulder. Rain looked at Alice and leaned closer to the blonde._

_ "I'm going to get a haircut," Alice announced_

_ "Right now," Rain asked _

_The blonde nodded "Can you keep an eye on Claire until I get back?"_

_ "Of course," Rain assured "But aren't you drunk?"_

_ "Oh yeah," Alice smirked "I'm going to get a haircut,"_

_ "Want someone to go with you?" Rain asked_

_ "I'll take Carlos," Alice smiled and started her way out the club_

_Back to the present:_

* * *

Alison's POV:

K-mart was lying on the couch in the living room. She sighed loudly before flopping onto her belly. K-mart sighed loudly again before flopping onto her side. Alison stared angrily at the words in her history book. She couldn't concentrate with the teenager's moaning and groaning. K-mart sighed loudly again and Alison slammed the spine of her book against her thigh

"Will you stop?" Alison snapped, glaring at the teenager, who was looking at the ceiling "I'm trying to read,"

"But I am so BORED," K-mart groaned and wiggled her legs in the air

The older blonde rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at K-mart. The teenager squealed in surprise and picked the pillow off the floor.

"Play with that," Alison demanded as she got back to reading her book

"I rather play with you," K-mart replied huskily

Alison gasped and looked at K-mart with wide eyes. The teenager winked at the older woman before lying back down on the couch. Alison hid behind her book.

"Alice would kill me and then skin you alive," Alison mumbled

Alison continued to read her book until a hand gripped the top of it and pulled the book down. Alison was met by K-mart's blank stare.

"K-mart, I have to read that," Alison stated

The older woman mentally groaned when K-mart took the history book from her hands. The teenager set the book on the table and wrapped her arms around the older blonde's neck. Alison unconsciously put her hands on the teenager's waist and pulled K-mart closer to her.

"Then this will be a quick break that's all," K-mart smiled as she straddled Alison's lap

The older blonde stared wide eyed at the teenager's bold move then closed her eyes. _Let this be a dream_, Alison begged, _ok, maybe I hope it's real. After all K-mart is HOT. Alice just said not to fuck the girl_. Alison opened her eyes and found K-mart staring down her shirt. The older blonde chuckled

"Don't even ask me to take off my shirt," Alison said

K-mart pouted and met the woman's eyes "But every time you go shirtless you're boobs are either in a bra or blurred,"

"And it will stay that way," Alison smirked "I thought you weren't allowed to watch the show,"

K-mart smiled "Then it'll be our little secret,"

The front door to the house opened. Before Alison or K-mart could do anything, the missing house members entered the living space. Stephanie and Jill glanced at the two blondes on the couch and giggled before running off to another room. Claire rolled over the top of the couch and settled in the seat. She looked at the two blondes and her eyebrows shot up into her hair line. Rain just stared at them while she shook her head.

"I was just help her study," K-mart stated as hurriedly left the room

Alison looked at the blushing teenager run away then looked back at Rain. The Hispanic woman smiled at her friend.

"Just came onto me," Alison defended

"Sh-she is sssuuree horny," Claire slurred "But so am IIIIIII," The redhead giggled crazily

Alison shook her head "Where's Alice?"

Claire stopped laughing and immediately sat up. She looked around the room as if she was going to be attacked.

"She'll be here soon," Rain informed, taking a seat next to Alison "You're lucky she didn't see you both in that position,"

"I know," Alison sighed and ran a hand through her hair "But I didn't have sex with her,"

Rain nudged her friend "Alice will be okay with it as long as you stay true to your words. Sure Alice can be one scary mother fucker but she is not an unfair person,"

"Where is she?" Claire moaned

Alison shook her head at the drunken redhead "I know. Just make sure that one," She said, motioning to Claire "Get's to bed and doesn't get jumped by some crazed bitch,"

"Sure," Rain smiled and approached Claire "Come on, redhead. We're getting you to bed so that Alice knows where to find you,"

Claire squealed excited "Yeah! Carry me,"

Alison chuckled and picked up her closed history book.

"Bye Alison," Claire called "Have fun fucking K-mart!"

Alison stopped reading and looked up from her book. Claire was waving crazily at her while Rain carried her up the stairs. The blonde wanted to call out to the redhead that she would. But the fear of her remembering and telling Alice took over her and she remained silent.

"What page was I on?" Alison mumbled

* * *

Claire's POV:

The redhead didn't remember how long was laid on the bed just waiting for the blonde to get back. But when the door opened and light spilled into the dark room, Claire knew who it was. Claire tried to sit up as that she could see the blonde, but Alice put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

"Alice," Claire chuckled happily

"Just relax," Alice said

The redhead was too drunk to realize that Alice's voice lack the usual roughness and that her hair was not a blonde as it usually was, Alice got straddled the redhead's hips and kissed Claire passionately. The redhead responded quickly but she resisted the urge to pull away. Alice's lips weren't as good as she remembered. If anything they were worse. The redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss. She moaned sadly when Alice pulled away and moved down her body. Claire's body vibrated when Alice began to take off her pants. The redhead really wanted to do more than just fuck but she wasn't at her best, so she settled for it. Claire bit her lips, thinking she was going to having a moaning fest, but released it. Alice's tongue word furiously inside of her but it didn't feel good; just…weird. Claire sighed silently and let Alice have her fun. For at least a few minutes, Claire just let Alice have her way. The redhead faked a few moans here or there as she picked at her nails out of boredom. The door opened and a woman laughed.

"Claire, guess what," She said

Claire tensed. The voice sounded a lot like-.

The light in the room turned on and Claire looked like the new arrival.

Claire gasped "Alice,"

Alice had her hair cut short. It stopped half way down her neck. The blonde looked beautiful with the new hair cut. Claire saw the look of horror, betrayal, and hatred on Alice's face. The redhead looked down at who was between her legs. Claire screeched and pulled away from Lisa. The redhead pulled the blanket over her lower half. Alice looked murderously at the brunette by Claire's feet. A half naked Rain ran into the room followed by Jill, who was wrapped in a blanket. Rain looked around the room and her mouth dropped to the floor. Alice growled and launched toward Lisa.

"Alice, don't do it!" Rain called and snagged her friend around the waist

Alice furiously fought against Rain with all her might. Jill took one hand off her blanket and tugged on one of Alice's arms.

"Alice, chill out!" Rain shouted "Jill move out of the way,"

Alice stopped struggling but broke free from Rain's hold. The blonde looked at Claire once before walking out of the room. Jill followed Alice while Rain looked at Lisa with an angry look.

"You need to stop playing the little fucked up games," Rain demanded "Or I will let her beat your ass,"

The Hispanic woman looked at Claire with a neutral expression "You cut her deep. I don't suggest trying to talk to her…for a while,"

Rain left the room and closed the door behind her. Claire glared at the grinning brunette.

"Get out," Claire demanded

Lisa winked at the redhead and headed out the room. Claire pulled Alice's blanket close to her face and lay back down. The redhead closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with what happened that night.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde woke up on the couch a few minutes before five. Alice touched her forehead as a headache formed in her head. The blonde touched her hair and found it short. Alice wondered how it happened until a dull memory of her talking to Rain about a hair cut drifted into her mind. The blonde got off the couch and stretched. She wondered why she did sleep in her bed with Claire. Unless she was dragged home, then she could be happy just knowing that she was 'home'. Alice walked into the kitchen and found Luther eating while he was using his laptop. He stopped Alice and smiled.

"Hey," Alice grinned as she walked over to the refrigerator "Where did all the water go?"

"You drank it up and Ada took some," Luther replied

Alice groaned and stood up. She noticed that she was in her bra and shorts. Alice didn't mind that Luther was there. She walked over to the man and sat on the stool next to him.

"How do you feel?" Luther asked

"I can't remember anything after I got my hair cut," Alice replied "I must've gotten hammered before I came home,"

Luther nodded and ruffled her hair "It looks great,"

"Thanks," Alice smiled "Where were you last night?"

"I went to a fight with Leon and Ada," Luther replied, then looked at Alice "You going running?"

The blonde nodded "I have to get a shirt and my sneakers,"

Luther bobbed his head in understanding while Alice left the kitchen. She wasn't too surprised to not see Rain, Jill, or Stephanie at this time in the morning after last night. They all got ripped; though they probably would still have their memory. Alice jogged up the stairs and was met by Alison stepping out of the bathroom. Alice smiled at her friend, who hugged her tightly.

"How was K-mart?" Alice asked

Alison nodded "She was good. Where are you going?"

"Running," Alice said "I'll be back by six or maybe seven,"

"Why seven?" Alison asked, sounding worried

The older blonde looked perplexedly at her friend "I have a hangover. I want to power through it,"

Alison sighed in relief "Oh ok. Have fun,"

Alice chuckled and moved pass her friend. She had never seen Alison look so concerned before.

* * *

Claire's POV:

The redhead barely slept that night. The image of Alice's face when she caught Lisa with her head between the redhead's legs plagued her all night long. She didn't know how she could face Alice again. Claire secretly hoped that Alice was too drunk to remember. The door to the room opened quietly and feet padded into the room. Claire shut her eyes and deepened her breathing.

"Hey," Stephanie sleepily greeted the arrival

"Hey," was the reply

Claire stiffened when she realized it was Alice.

"You look good," Stephanie said

"Thanks," Alice chuckled "Is she awake?"

"No," Stephanie replied "She had a rough night,"

"Did she get hurt?" Alice asked

Claire felt guilty wash over her as she clenched her jaw. Alice's open concern was only making her feel worse about last night.

"A bit, I won't lie," Stephanie sighed "But she'll make it through,"

"Will she be alright?" The blonde inquired

"It depends on you," The other woman stated

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned

"You don't remember?" Stephanie asked after a long moment of silence

"I can barely remember how I got my hair cut," Alice whispered hotly

"Lisa was eating her last night and you walked in on them," Stephanie replied "You were about to kill Lisa,"

There was a long moment of silence. Claire ached to throw off the covers and beg Alice to forgive her. The redhead opened her eyes after the second minute of silence went by.

"I over-reacted," Alice stated

"What?" Stephanie exclaimed

"I over-reacted," The blonde repeated

Claire saw Alice's leg walked pass the bed and go to the closet.

"How can you say that you over-reacted?" Stephanie said

"I admit I really like Claire," Alice stated, while looking for a t-shirt "But I didn't claim her as my girlfriend or anything and she was drunk. Lisa, the clever little bitch that she is, was wearing my clothes and a blonde wig," The blonde put the shirt on "You can't blame Claire for any of it,"

"But you two have been inseparable ever since Claire showed up!" Stephanie exclaimed

"I know," Alice sighed "But I can't control her life,"

Two pairs of feet left the room, leaving Claire in silence. The redhead sighed in relief while tears found their way down her face. Claire was so happy that Alice forgave her. The redhead only hoped the Alice wouldn't treat her differently when she got back from her run. Claire threw the covers over herself and quickly headed to the shower. She wanted to look her best when Alice came back.

* * *

What did you think? I didn't check a thing so uh yeah. Sorry about the mistakes.


	9. Love Can Be Sex, Right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

I know this is short but I updated all the other stories and it's almost time for me to sleep. But it's an update.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Chapter 9

Love Can Be Sex, Right?

_After Alice left the house:_

_Claire walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. The redhead stopped near the entrance when loud, strong moans erupted from the room. Claire cautiously stepped into the kitchen and nearly ran back out. Ada was on the island countertop with Leon on top, thrusting in and out of her. Claire heard a small chuckle come from beside her and looked. Stephanie and Sarah were eating popcorn as they watched the two have sex. Stephanie met Claire's shocked look and smiled._

_ "Come have a seat," Stephanie encouraged _

_ "Why are you watching them?" Claire asked_

_ "It's free porn!" Sarah exclaimed "Are you really going to give that up?"_

_ "And we have popcorn and soda," Stephanie joined in_

_Claire shook her head. Jill, Rain, and Alison ran into the kitchen. Rain groaned and turned her back to the fucking couple. Alison joined Stephanie by the countertop while Jill tilted her head at Leon's back._

_ "Come one guys!" shouted Rain "We eat there!"_

_ "Not anymore," Jill chuckled_

_ "Aren't you girls leaving today?" Claire asked, turning her back to Ada and Leon_

_ "Yeah," Ada cried out_

_ "I gotta get out of here," Rain said_

_ "I second that," Claire murmured and followed her friend out the kitchen_

_ "That looks intense," Jill said as she got closer to the couple on the countertop_

_Back to the present:_

* * *

Alison's POV:

Alison sat on the couch in her bra and shorts as she tied her hair up into a sloppy bun at the top of her head.

"I'm waiting on you, Stephanie," Alison shouted

The older blonde waited for her friend to join her for a wrestling match. Knowing, Stephanie will take forever, she brought a book with her to read. About half way through the book, a pair of footsteps echoed through the living room.

"Wow that was fa-"Alison stopped talking when she saw K-mart had walked into the room

Alison's eyes wandered over the teenager's body then back at K-mart's face. The younger blonde was only in a towel and she was still wet from the shower. The older blonde quickly set her eyes back on the book and cleared her throat.

"You should get dressed," Alison suggested

K-mart walked over to the older blonde and took the book from her hands. Alison didn't move while K-mart straddled her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Alison gulped. K-mart let the towel pool around her waist as she placed kisses on Alison's cheek. The older blonde prayed that she wouldn't do something she would regret. No matter how attracted she was to K-mart, she had to respect Alice's wishes. The teenager started to kiss the shell of Alison's ear.

"There's nothing wrong with just touching," K-mart whispered huskily before grazing Alison's earlobe with her teeth

"No," Alison agreed "But it's where touching will get you that's wrong,"

K-mart silenced Alison with a slow, passionate kiss. Alison couldn't stop herself from pushing her lips back against the younger blonde's.

"No one has to know," K-mart whispered against her lips

"Dahlia Abernathy get off Alison," Rain ordered hardly "You are making it too hard for her to obey your cousin,"

K-mart groaned and pulled her towel up around her again. The teenager got off Alison and walked out the living room. She pushed pass Rain, who watched her walk away with an impassive look.

"Thanks," Alison sighed "I don't want Alice to have to yell at her,"

"You're doing a good job," Rain said, watching the teenager go into Alice's room "She's making it hard to stay away,"

"I know," Alison agreed "I just don't know what to do,"

"Maybe you could you know," Rain trailed off and squeezed her breasts

Alison chuckled "Start her up and leave her high and dry. Bad idea, cause I'll get horny too,"

Rain shrugged "I tried,"

The front door opened and a very sweating Alice walked into the room.

"What's up?" Alice asked

"The hell happened to you?" Rain asked

The blonde wiped the sweat off her forehead "I ran, swam, ran again, and lifted some weights,"

"Want to feel the pain tomorrow?" Alison guessed

Alice nodded "Is anyone in the shower?"

"K-mart just got out," Rain informed

The older blonde nodded "I'll be in the shower then,"

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire dressed in her AC/DC t-shirt and jeans. The redhead came through the door of the G.O.N.U's house and smiled warmly at a reading Alison and Rain.

"You just missed Alice," Rain informed

"Where is she?" Claire asked

"She just got out the shower," Alison said, not looking up from the book

"Thanks," Claire smiled and headed toward the stairs

Claire looked up at the sound of a door opening. The redhead looked up and saw Alice looking down at her. Claire wanted to smile but she didn't think it was the best thing to do.

"Come to my room," Alice said before walking away

Claire looked around, hoping there was no one else she was talking to. The redhead sighed when she realized that there was no one else around. Claire jogged up the stairs and greeted a smiling K-mart. The redhead saw Alice standing by the foot of her bed when she walked in.

"Close the door," Alice demanded

The redhead nodded and closed the door. When Claire turned around, Alice pinned her to the door and kissed the redhead passionately. Claire's arousal grew greatly at the warmth she felt everywhere Alice touched her. The blonde's lips were the softest she had ever kissed. The redhead licked the bottom of the Alice's lips, begging to be able to explore her mouth. Claire moaned when her tongue met Alice's. The blonde grabbed the bottom of the redhead's shirt and began to push it up Claire's body. The two stopped kissing while Alice pulled the shirt off Claire, who was taking off her pants. Alice let the towel pool at her feet as she pulled Claire closer to her. The redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Alice captured Claire's lips for a kiss. Alice turned them around and pushed Claire to the bed. When the redhead felt the mattress against the back of her legs she moved onto the bed. The blonde climbed over top of Claire and pinned her to the mattress.

"After we do this, you're mine," Alice said "Do you want that?"

"That's all I want," Claire assured

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, placing butterfly kisses on the redhead's neck

"Yes," Claire replied breathlessly

Alice smiled and took an erect nipple into her mouth. Claire arched her back, wanting more attention from the blonde. Alice bit down gently on the stimulated nipple, making the redhead gasp loudly. The blonde smiled as she moved onto the other nipple and slid her hand down the redhead's body. Alice rubbed her hand over Claire's wet folds before slipping two fingers inside of the redhead. The blonde worked her fingers furiously in and out of the redhead. Claire dug her finger nails into Alice's shoulder blades. Alice loved the feel Claire around her fingers. The door to the room opened.

"Hey Ali-WOAH," K-mart shouted

"K-mart," Alice shouted and took her fingers out of Claire

"Oh so you can have sex and I can't?" K-mart shouted "You're so unfair!"

The door slammed and Alice hung her head. Claire looked up at Alice with a confused look.

"Should we uh finish?" Claire asked

"I really want to," Alice frowned "But I have a pissed off teenager to deal with,"

Claire propped herself up on her elbows "Want me to come with you?"

Alice shook her head "No, it's ok. Plus you're still wet,"

The redhead rolled her eyes "I'm sure I am,"

Alice placed a quick kiss on Claire's forehead before jumping off the bed. Claire sighed and lay back down. She really wished her sex moments could stop being interrupted.

* * *

Ha-ha, please review!


	10. See You Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or the people, some words, some events from BGC and I do not own the people or the show BCG

* * *

See You Later

_In the morning:_

_Sarah and Lisa sat by the pool with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other._

_ "Shit's getting boring here," Lisa said "Alice is way too nice to fight back and sometimes Rain won't let her. Where'd the fun go?"_

_ "Maybe we should be happy," Sarah replied "No one is trying to kick out asses,"_

_ "But we need action," Lisa replied "This isn't a house where you come to meet friends. It's a reality show and reality shows aren't boring,"_

_ "So what do you want to do?" Sarah asked, flicking her cigarette behind her_

_ "Maybe, I was thinking about start some shit with Rain or Alison," Lisa thought "You in?"_

_ "Sure what the hell," Sarah shrugged "I'm not doing shit. When do we start?"_

_ "Later on today," Lisa informed_

_Sarah nodded as she took a long swig from her beer can. She was slightly happy that she was going to be leaving a mark._

* * *

K-mart's POV:

K-mart was surfing the internet with Alison and Rain while Jill, Claire, and Alice attempted to make a unique taco.

"What is something that original tacos don't have?" Jill asked

"Mayo," Rain replied

"Penis parts," Alison added

The teenager grimaced as she began to type in a note for her twitter page.

"I'm not swallow part of someone's dick," Alice remarked

K-mart laughed "Wouldn't it just taste like meat?"

"Let's not have you thinking about," Claire piped up "And mayo in a taco will be nasty as fuck,"

"Oh my god ketchup," Jill gasped "Yes, ketchup,"

"Hell to the no," Alice shouted

"Yeah," Alison joined it "Ketchup and meat do not mix,"

"On a burger it tastes fucking amazing," K-mart countered, looking at the women behind her

"No cursing," Claire demanded with narrowed eyes

K-mart's mouth dropped as she turned to face the redhead.

"But you curse all the time," K-mart whined

"Oh that's a bunch of lies," Claire stated

"No it's not," Jill and Alice replied with sly smiles

"Fuck each of you," Claire hissed

The door bell rung and K-mart jumped down from her stool.

"I'll get it!" K-mart shouted

The blonde walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled at the man in a classy suit-or a classy military uniform. The man had alert blue eyes and was bald. He took of his hat and held it over his heart.

"Hello, is Alice Abernathy here?" He asked

"Yeah she's here," K-mart replied "Come on in,"

The teenager led the man into the house. K-mart stood in the doorway with the man at her side. The women were all looking at the computer and pointing at something on the screen.

"Alice," K-mart called "He's here for you,"

All the women looked at K-mart then the man. Alice's face fell and her eyes glossed over.

"Major Lenski," Alice said

"Alice," Lenski greeted "Is there somewhere we can go?"

The oldest blonde in the room nodded and headed over to the man. K-mart watched Alice lead the man into the other room.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde brought Major Lenski into the living room and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Alice joined him and kept her hands in her lap.

"How are you?" Lenski asked

Alice smiled "I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Major Lenski nodded and looked at Alice "I'm-"

"I know," Alice interrupted, dropping her gaze to her hands "He didn't make it,"

Major Lenski took one of Alice's hands in his "I'm sorry. We tried everything we could,"

"How did he die?" Alice asked, meeting his eyes

"During one of the trials one of the people in the crowd threw grenades around the room. A grenade went off near him when he tried get out the room," Major Lenski informed "I'm sorry,"

Alice nodded and looked back down at her hands. Major Lenski pulled Alice into a hug, which she slowly returned. The blonde was heartbroken that her uncle died trying to prove his friend's innocence. She always imagined him dying when K-mart was an old lady. Alice didn't know how she was going to tell K-mart that her father was dead. The teenager had already lost her mother.

"I put K-mart in your care," Lenski whispered in her ear "I know you wouldn't have wanted otherwise,"

"Thank you," Alice whispered and pulled out of the man's embrace "It means a lot. And I'm happy you were the one to tell me,"

Major Lenski nodded "I'll let myself out,"

Alice nodded numbly as Major Lenski got off the couch and exited the room. When the door closed, Alice stood up and decided to go to the shop. When Alice walked into the kitchen all the women there were looking at her. Rain walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. The blonde hugged her friend back, clinging to the shirt the Hispanic woman wore.

"It'll be ok," Rain assured

Alice nodded and sniffled "I'm going to go out,"

"What happened, Alice?" K-mart asked

The blonde pulled away from Rain and looked at her cousin. K-mart's face was filled with curiosity and hurt.

"We need to talk," Alice said and held out her hand for K-mart

The teenager nodded and took the offered hand. Alice walked K-mart to her room. The whole way she planned on what to say to the teenager. When they walked into her room, Alice and K-mart sat on the older blonde's bed. Alice patted the teenager's hand a few times before meeting K-mart's eyes.

"You know that your dad was a valuable asset to a very important case right?" Alice asked

K-mart nodded "Yeah. Why? Did he win the case?"

"He died during a trial," Alice informed softly "One of the people against him just threw grenades around the courtroom,"

The teenager nodded and began to blink back tears. Alice pulled K-mart into her arms and held on tightly. The teenager buried her face in the crook of Alice's neck and cried. Alice rocked the teenager and rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered

Alice gently set K-mart down on her bed and quietly got out the room. The blonde was met by Rain and Alison.

"How is she?" Rain asked

"Heartbroken," Alice admitted "She's sleeping now but she won't want to be alone. Alison...will you-"

"Yeah," Alison stated instantly and hugged Alice "I'm sorry,"

The older blonde nodded and let her friend go up the stairs to stay with K-mart. Alice and Rain walked into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Rain asked

"I'm fine," Alice lied

Claire and Jill walked over to them with curiosity clear on their faces.

"How could you like to take over the shop?" Alice asked Claire

"I'd love to," Claire replied "But what about Matt?"

"He's dead," Alice informed

"I'm sorry," Jill frowned and hugged Alice

The blonde nodded and pulled away from Jill "I'm fine. I don't need it,"

"Sorry," Jill apologized "I just-"

"Its fine," Alice smiled "I just need some time,"

Jill nodded and stepped out of Alice's personal space.

"What about K-mart?" Claire asked

"I'm going to be taking care of her," Alice stated

* * *

Alison's POV:

Alison walked into Alice's room and looked at the sleeping K-mart. The older blonde walked into the room and crawled into the bed next to K-mart.

"What is it?" K-mart asked

"Nothing," Alison replied "I just wanted to make sure you were ok,"

K-mart sat up next to Alison and leaned her head on the older blonde's shoulder. Alison wrapped an arm around the teenagers shoulder.

"So did Alice talk to you?" Alison asked "About earlier?"

K-mart smiled "Yes,"

"And you're…okay with…that?" Alison asked

"Very," K-mart replied, snuggling more against Alison

Alison sighed happily and rested her cheek on the top of K-mart's head. She was happy that Alice granted her permission to have sex with K-mart. The way the teenager was throwing herself at Alison was making the second oldest blonde rather nervous. Now Alison had the all access pas to fuck K-mart whenever she wanted. Alison thought it was…awesome.

"BITCHES," Sarah screamed

Sarah barged into the room and threw trash at the blondes. Alison simply watched until Sarah threw the trash can at them. Alison grabbed the can and threw it on the ground. What she didn't expect was Sarah to jump on her and start throwing punches.

* * *

Stay tuned my readers!


	11. Becoming An Adult

Ok, I had a HUGE writing block on this story because I was unsure of how to continue so I skipped time…like a few days worth of time…in the beginning. The present part of the story takes place two days after they found out Matt was killed.

Things in italics during the present part of the story stands for things in or said in the show, thoughts, dream, so on and so forth.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

_Near Future:_

_Alice, Rain, Alison, Stephanie, and Ada sat in the confession room. Alice had her arms on Rain and Alison's shoulders while Ada sat in front of her legs and Stephanie stood behind Alice. Rain and Alison had an arm around Alice._

_ "This is it, world," Alice began "I have finally come to the point in time where I am ready to leave the G.O.N.U house,"_

_Alison choked back a sob and buried her head in the crook of Alice's neck "I don't want you to leave,"_

_ "Aww," Ada frowned and began to rub Alison's thighs_

_ "Alice is not leaving alone either," Rain spoke up "I am leaving with her,"_

_ "What?" Stephanie and Ada exclaimed_

_Alison began to cry harder "Why are you guys leaving me?"_

_ "I have responsibilities now," Alice informed and kissed Alison's head _

_ "I have a girlfriend," Rain informed "I'm sorry Ali,"_

_ "You should go with them," Ada encouraged_

_ "Why?" Alison asked then gasped "K-mart,"_

_Alice nodded "You can come live with us,"_

_ "I'm going to miss you guys," Stephanie frowned and wrapped her arms around the three sitting women "All ya'll just leaving me like this,"_

_Ada replicated Stephanie's move "I'll see you guys when my time is done here,"_

_ "We'll miss you," Alice mumbled_

_ "This fucking sucks," Alison sniffled_

_ "Oh relax," Rain smiled "You get to get some ***** from you sugar lady,"_

_Stephanie laughed "Probably a whole lot too,"_

_ "You guys," Alison groaned _

_ "Yeah," Alice piped up "That's my cousins ***** we're talking about,"_

_Back to the present:_

* * *

Claire's POV:

"Claire, come on!" K-mart shouted "You're going to miss it!"

The redhead rolled her eyes as she finished making the girl's plate of spaghetti. Alice had left K-mart with her since she left to go back to the house. Claire was happy that K-mart warmed up to her and was taking her father's death well for someone who already lost their mother and brothers. Claire had a soft spot for Alice's cousin and feared that when K-mart had to go it wouldn't be easy for the two of them. The redhead wasn't surprised when Alice had transferred a large amount of money into her account when Claire took K-mart in. Alice was serious when she said she had a ton of money that was just lying around and Claire welcomed the large amount the blonde had gave her. The redhead had enough money to buy food for the next four months-even if K-mart stayed-and enough to pay the old bills for her brother's school.

"Claire," K-mart called "Theme song is playing,"

"Coming K," Claire called

She carried the two plates into the living room and handed K-mart her plate. The teenager took it happily and patted the spot on the couch next to her. Claire took the seat and put her feet on the coffee table.

"Thank you," K-mart smiled

"Not problem," Claire smiled

_ "Previously on Girls of Nevada," The announcer began_

Claire tuned out the announcer and watched the pictures and scenes of the last episode. The redhead smiled when they showed the fight scene between Alison and Sarah. Alice was leaning against the wall with a magazine in her hand while she kept looking up at the fighting women. Claire was curious is Alice was going to show up at the funeral that was taking place tomorrow afternoon. Since the blonde was busy with finding a job and getting a place to stay. Claire cleared her head of all thoughts when the scene from the day before was playing.

_Alice and Rain sat in the stools by the bar in the G.O.N.U house. The blonde and brunette were eating their breakfast while looking through a real-estate magazine. _

_ "So you are really serious about this huh?" Rain asked_

_Alice nodded "I want to be able to take care of K-mart on my own,"_

_ "Explain to me why you couldn't keep your old job?" Rain asked_

_ "A job as a real-estate agent in the one place that people are trying to get away from is not a job that is reliable," Alice replied "Income maybe big one month then bone dry the next,"_

_Rain nodded in understanding "Did you get that job as the airport security?" Rain asked as she took a sip of her orange juice_

_Alice shrugged as she circled a house she liked "I'll get a call tomorrow morning, and if I don't get it then I will just be waiting on the other twenty jobs I applied for,"_

_ "That's a lot of jobs," Rain acknowledged "Why don't you just live with Claire and-"_

_ "Claire has enough to worry about," Alice interrupted "The last thing she needs is extra stress,"_

_ "Please," Rain dragged out "You guys are so into each other. What do you mean extra stress?"_

_ "I can't just live with her and be unemployed," Alice informed "I'm an adult not a child. I need to be able to take care of me and my own before joining someone I might want to spend the rest of my life with,"_

Claire blushed slightly. She had thought about fully dating Alice when the blonde came back to town. The thought of spending her life with Alice did sound rather…fantastic.

_Rain's mouth dropped opening. The cereal she had put in her mouth fell out like a waterfall "You want to spend the rest of your life with Claire?"_

_Alice nearly choked on her French toast "What?"_

_ "You just said 'someone I might want to spend the rest of my life with',"_

_ "Maybe I did," Alice murmured and pointed to the house she was looking at "Look. It's close to the apartments K-mart lived in, close to the school she's going to, and not too far from Claire's place," _

_ "Don't change the subject," Rain demanded as she leaned toward Alice "Are you going to let your future fiancée move in with you?" Rain teased _

_ "If she would like to yeah," Alice whispered before closing the magazine "Can you clean my dishes?"_

_Rain opened her mouth the decline but Alice already shouted her thanks and was out of the room._

"Wow," K-mart grinned and looked up at Claire "Future wife huh,"

Claire glared at the teenager "Shut up,"

_Alice jogged up the stairs and was met by Alison._

_ "Hey Alice," Alison smiled_

_ "Yes," Alice asked_

_Alison put her hands on Alice's shoulders and gently shook her "Are you ready to have the best time of your life?"_

_ "Alison," Alice frowned "I have to-"_

_ "Shut the **** up," Alison laughed "You can spare an hour or two at a carnival,"_

_ "Carnival," Alice asked_

_The younger blonde smiled "I got you, me, and two others tickets to go. What do you say?"_

_The show cut the scene to the confession room. Alice and Alison sat in it. Alison smiled brightly while Alice looked indecisive._

_ "Uh," Alice began and looked at Alison before looking at the screen "We have decided to go to the carnival. Which is weird because I ******* hate carnivals,"_

_ "It'll be more than a day at the carnival," Alison piped up excitedly "We're-"_

_ "Don't ruin the surprise!" Alice shouted and put a hand over Alison's mouth_

_Alison laughed while Alice looked at the camera "Alison is drunk, no need to listen to her,"_

K-mart groaned loudly "Why does Alison think that's a good idea?"

Claire's brows knitted together as a smile spread across her lips "What are you talking about K?"

K-mart gave Claire her best Are-you-kidding-me expression before shaking her head "The county carnival is in four days. Alison wants to take Alice and us with her,"

"How'd-" Claire shook her head. It was oblivious how K-mart figured it out. Claire just never had time to pay attention to all the aids on the street and television.

"You are a slow one Claire Redfield," K-mart smiled

"Hey," Claire exclaimed "I can't be worrying over carnivals,"

"There's a huge aid for it on the billboard by your job," K-mart retorted

Claire rolled her eyes. The redhead was excited about going to the carnival with Alice. It would be like an official date between them. That is if they were really going out. The redhead shook her head lightly and focused on the show. What Claire didn't notice is the blonde teenager watching her with a knowing smile.

"What are you thinking about?" K-mart asked

"Oh nothing," Claire replied and put a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth

"Nothing my ass," K-mart mumbled

"Language," Claire scowled through her spaghetti

"Manners," K-mart fired back with a chuckle

* * *

I know. I know this probably sucked. But hey I tried; I promise next chapter will be better.


	12. Fcking Carnivals

Sorry for the long wait for the update. I had lost my train of thought on this. So I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

* * *

F****** Carnivals

Alice's POV:

"You think she'll like what I'm wearing?" Alison asked for the millionth time

"I'm sure," Alice groaned

"I'm not wearing too much make-up?" Alison questioned

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled into a parking spot at the carnival "Alison, you look amazing. K-mart will love you ok? Now stop with all the questions,"

Alison nodded, still uncertain

"Hey," Alice called as she looked in the rear view mirror. Rain, who decided to bring a blind folder on the ride, was fast asleep in the back of the Mercedes-Benz.

Alice groaned and turned around in her seat so that she could see Rain better.

"Rain," Alice called and slapped her friend on the knee

"Fuck off Alice," Rain mumbled and readjusted the blanket over her

"We're here, Rain," Alice informed and smacked her friend again

"Leave me alone," Rain groaned

Alice sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The blonde knew of one way and one way only that would get her friend to wake up. Alice looked at Alison, who was checking herself out in the mirror again. The older blonde wolf whistled and looked at Rain.

"Look at Jill," Alice said in awe "She looks _real _good in her _short _skirt and _tight _tank top,"

Rain shot up in her seat and pulled off her blind fold. The Hispanic woman looked around excited

"Where?" Rain asked, shaking Alice by the shoulders "Where is she?"

"Yeah I lied so you'd wake up," Alice admitted

"No she didn't," Alison called and pointed to the left by the entrance of the park "She's in line,"

Rain quickly fixed her appearance then jumped out the car. Alice shook her head while Alison tried to understand what happened. The younger blonde gasped when Rain got into the line next to Jill.

"Hey!" Alison called at the woman, knowing she wouldn't be heard "I thought we were going in together,"

"Guess not," Alice said with a shake of her head "Let's go,"

Alison got out of the car and straightened out the wrinkles in her shirt and skirt while Alice put on her jacket and pocketed her keys.

"You sure my sneakers go with the outfit?" Alison asked

Alice face palmed then faced her friend "You look amazing ok? K-mart will love you no matter what you wear ok?"

Alison's eyes went wide and she stared at Alice "She said she loved me?"

"Oh for the love-" Alice growled and grabbed Alison's shoulders "She likes you and I think she loves you since she calls none stop. So stop worrying and go meet her,"

Alison nodded and smiled confidently "Alright, let's do this,"

Alice sighed in relief and started toward the ticket booth. The older blonde was continuously looking over her shoulder. She was not too excited about going to the booth, Alice much rather break into the carnival than pay for a worthless ticket. But Alison would have her head if she abandoned her. Alice swallowed down her fear and walked up to the glass window of the booth. Thankfully, a bored looking teenager was leaning on the small counter inside the booth.

"Tickets for two please," Alison said cheerfully

"Tickets for two," The teenager repeated and pulled two tickets from a jar

He slid them through the small opening "That's $3.35,"

Alice grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill "Keep the change," Alice said as she slid the money over

"Have a nice night ladies," He mumbled

Alison took the two tickets and handed one to Alice.

"Why do we have these damn tickets?" Alice asked

"There's some prize to be won at the end of tonight," Alison informed, searching the crowd for her date

"Great," Alice mumbled and pulled out her phone "I'm going to call Claire to see where they are,"

"Good idea," Alison smiled pointed to a cotton candy machine "Alice, come on,"

* * *

Claire's POV:

Claire stood by the ice cream truck in the carnival while K-mart was telling her about the times she went to the carnival.

"Then I got a belly ache from eating all the ice cream that night," K-mart smiled then frowned slightly "Dad didn't mind me eating any of it either,"

Claire frowned at the sadness in K-mart's voice "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Yeah," K-mart quickly replied "Dad wouldn't like me to stop living because he died,"

Claire nodded "No one would like that"

"Alison would probably drag me here if I did," K-mart joked with a small smile

"She probably would," Claire agreed

"What do you think she's wearing?" K-mart asked

"I don't know," Claire said the joked "Maybe overalls,"

K-mart laughed "I hope not,"

Claire chuckled lightly. A vibration in her left jean pocket nearly made her drop her half eaten ice cream cone. The redhead pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID. She smiled widely as Alice's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" Claire asked

"_Hey Claire_," Alice said from the other line "_Alison and I are here in the cotton candy line. And we can't see you,"_

"K-mart and I are by the ice cream truck," Claire informed

"_Oh I think I remember where that is," _Alice stated "_No! I do not want to say hi to the clown,"_

Claire chuckled and looked at K-mart, who was watching something ahead of them with a smile. The redhead followed the teenager's line of sight and laughed. Alison was dragging Alice by the arm toward a clown tying balloons. Alice had the phone at her side and was grabbing onto anything to stop Alison.

"We should stop them before Alice punches the clown," K-mart chuckled

"Good thinking," Claire smiled and led the way to the other blondes

"Alison I swear if you don't stop I will murder the clown then you," Alice threatened

"Alison," K-mart called

Alison turned her head to the side and waved at K-mart and Claire. Alice pulled her arm away from Alison and ran over to K-mart and Claire with Alison on her heels.

"Hey," Alice smiled once she was in front of Claire

"Hey yourself," Claire smiled

K-mart stuck out her hand to Alice "Hi I'm K-mart, your cousin. Remember me?"

Alice rolled her eyes and took K-mart's hand "I remember my _baby _cousin any day,"

"I'm not a baby!" K-mart exclaimed

"Yeah Alice," Alison piped up "She's not a baby,"

Alice shook her head while Claire watched the three interact with amusement. Alison pulled K-mart into a hug. Alice chuckled at them and put some cotton candy in her mouth.

"Can we go get lost?" K-mart asked

"Sure," Alice said then pointed to Alison "Keep her safe and be home before happy hour,"

"Will do," Alison assured and began to led K-mart off

Claire smiled and looked at Alice "Happy hour?"

Alice shrugged "I didn't have an actual time in my head,"

"Right," Claire drawled out

Alice nodded before pulling Claire into a hug. The redhead quickly returned it, careful not to mark Alice with her ice cream

"Want to play a game?" Alice asked

"Sure," Claire replied

Alice grabbed Claire's free hand and started in the direction of a game stand. Claire intertwined their fingers and couldn't help but smile over how right it felt.

* * *

Alice's POV:

Alice helped Claire off the Ferris wheel and retook the redhead's hand. The blonde hadn't had this much fun at the carnival since she was a child. Alice had spent five straight hours talking, playing, and kissing Claire. The couple occasionally ran into Jill and Rain or Alison and K-mart but it stopped happening after midnight. Alice looked at her watched and was surprised that it was a little after two in the morning. She only was out the long if she was drinking. Speaking of drinking, Alice looked around, trying to see if her cousin and K-mart were still around.

"Did you see K-mart and Alison?" Alice asked once she was sure that see them anywhere

"No," Claire replied with a smirk "I was too busy kissing you,"

Alice chuckled and squeezed Claire's hand. The redhead happily put her hand in the pocket of Alice's jacket, which she was wearing.

"What should we do now?" Alice asked

"I want a balloon," Claire piped up with excitement

Alice looked over at the redhead with an adoring smile until she spotted a clown looking at her with wide eyes. The blonde knew from the way the clown was looking at her that it was the same clown she kicked in the nuts all those years ago. Alice hoped that Claire wouldn't notice, but it was too late.

"Uh how about I buy you one and tie it myself?" Alice asked when Claire pointed to the clown

"I want it now," Claire whined and began dragging Alice in the direction of the clown staring at them

Alice didn't fight Claire like she did Alison. She couldn't deny Claire anything no matter how hard she tried. The two

"It's you," The clown said fearfully

Alice stared at the man with a blank face "Hey, mind giving her a balloon?"

"I want a bear," Claire smiled

"I uh," The clown stuttered

Alice waited on an answer until the clown lunged forward. The blonde pulled Claire away from the clown and released her right hand from Claire's. Alice threw a right hook, landing on the clown's cheek, before backing away when the clown nearly landed on her.

"Hey," A man shouted

Alice looked to her left and saw a group of four clowns jogging toward her. The blonde thought she would die of fear until Claire stood a bit closer to her.

"You can't be punching the staff," A big clown scowled

"He lunged at me," Alice informed, taking a step back

"It doesn't matter," The man growled as he got in Alice's face

"It does," Claire hissed

The man ignored Claire and shoved Alice. The blonde was about to punch the clown on his big red nose until Claire spear tackled the clown. The redhead began punching the clown in the face while another reached for her. Alice growled and lunged at the clown. The blonde pushed the clown down and stomped him in his private parts. The clown cried out and grabbed at his area. Another clown came at Alice. The blonde punched them on the chin and watched them go down. Alice was about to check on Clare until she was tackled and landed harshly on the ground. The blonde cried out and grabbed at the face of the clown. A black boot came out of nowhere and kicked the clown in the face. The clown rolled off Alice. Claire stepped over Alice and began to kick at the clown on the ground. Alice got up and looked around. A larger group of clowns ran over to Claire and Alice with a few other people. The blonde was not in the mood to fight any more people.

"Come on," Alice urged and grabbed Claire's hand

Alice and Claire ran away from the scene and to the parking lot as fast as they could.

* * *

Alice and Claire walked into the house and closed the door quietly behind them.

"-just stick it in already!" K-mart groaned

Alice's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes widened. Claire's mouth was slightly ajar and her eyes were bulging out of her eyes.

"But it might hurt!" Alison reasoned

"Like I care," K-mart retorted "Just stick it in already! I've been waiting forever!"

Alice and Claire exchanged a worried look before rushing up to the sound of the voices.

"Seriously it could hurt it," Alison stated

"It has no feelings," K-mart argued

"It does so," Alison snapped

"Nope," K-mart said

Alice barged into the room and sagged in relief at the sight before her. K-mart and Alison were standing in front of a plant with a 'face' that supposedly goes on the tree. The two blondes looked at the new arrivals with curious looks on their faces.

"Where's the fire?" Alison asked

"We thought-" Alice shook her head "Never mind that, when did you come home?"

The two exchanged a look before Alison spoke "We came here a bit of a while ago,"

"Did you see what happened?" Claire asked

"Uh no," K-mart replied

"What happened?" Alison asked

"Oh you wouldn't believe it," Claire chuckled "Alice punched a clown in the face and then a bunch of other clowns ran to jump her-"

"And Claire decided to join the fight," Alice interrupted

"Then we ditched," Claire finished

"I thought your threat was a joke," Alison grinned

"Shut up," Alice hissed "I fucking hate clowns,"

"At least Claire stopped them from taking you," K-mart laughed

Alice rolled her eyes and mumbled "I was perfectly fine,"

* * *

Forgive any errors please, I have a headache and I'm so freaking tired so I am not all there. Leave a review!


End file.
